Power Rangers: We the Rangers
by EAKsymphony
Summary: What would happen if a bunch of kids found out that they were Power Rangers? Amanda Carter and her newfound friends are in the time of their lives when they become Samurai Rangers, work alongside the real Samurai Rangers, meet new Rangers, and work with some incredible people through many adventures. NOTE: This was the original story I worked on with a partner a few years ago.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction that worked on a few years ago. When I worked on this, I was working with a partner named Friends819. I'm currently working on a re-write of this story that is updated and better described. Also, what is written here is the way that the original story was written. Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

Amanda and Ryan were the best of friends. One day they were walking through the park when an arrow hit the ground in front of them.

"Whoa!" said Amanda as she walked forward to the arrow.

"What was that?" said Ryan.

"What's going on!?" cried Amanda as her arm glowed red. When the glowing stopped, there was a red watch on her arm.

"Cool, my turn!" said Ryan and he touched the arrow. His arm glowed black and then a black watch appeared.

At Amanda's house, they found symbols on the watches. When they traced them in the air, they became the red and black samurai rangers.

They also found a box full of the same watches but in blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, white, silver, gold, and other colors.

"We need to find the other rangers," Amanda said. "You find a place to train, I'll find the others."

And so the rangers are formed.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Blue Ranger

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

Amanda was walking to school. She was a thirteen-year-old eighth grader. Like always, she was reading a book. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her brilliant blue eyes were scanning the pages. On her wrist was a distinctive red watch.

Not looking where she was going, she ran into a boy. "Sorry," she said looking up finally.

The boy looked around nineteen. He had brown hair the same style of Justin Bieber's and in his hand was a DS.

"No, my fault. I have got to stop playing while walking." the boy said. "I'm Jack." He gave Amanda a helping hand up.

"Amanda," she said taking the hand and getting up. "I need to get to school or I'll get detention. Bye."

"See you later," said Jack and Amanda started to run to school.

Amanda stopped when her watch beeped. She looked at it. It was flashing blue.

She had found the blue ranger.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Pink Ranger

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

Amanda found her blue ranger, now she needed to tell him. There was a new student in her homeroom.

"Class," said the teacher, a slender, brown hair, and blue eyed woman. "We have a new student. This is, what's your name again sweetie?"

The girl smiled at the class. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had a purse in her hands. "My name is Sarafina. But friends call me Sara."

Amanda's watch beeped. She covered it just before everyone heard it. Glancing down, she saw it was pink. She looked at Sarafina. She was the pink ranger.

* * *

During lunch, she talked to the new girl. "I'm Amanda," she said holding out her hand.

"Hello, Sarafina." the girl replied. "Nice watch. Where did you get it?"

"Club people," said Amanda. "And I have a pink one for you."

"Cool! Where is it?" Sarafina said.

"At my house. I just started the club. I need to find the other boy I met also who's in the club." Amanda replied. "Come to my house after school?"

"I'll just need to call my mom and get an ok." said Sarafina. "What's this club called?"

Amanda thought quickly. "Power Ranger Samurai." she said.

Sarafina nodded her head. "I'll be there," she said.

* * *

After school, Amanda and Sarafina set off in search of Jack.

"Quick, where would you be if you were a boy who loved to play the DS?" Amanda said.

"Um I don't know the game store?" said Sarafina.

"Then to the game store," said Amanda.

They walked to Game Stop and found Jack looking at the newest DS games.

"Hey Jack." said Amanda.

"Oh hey Amanda. What brings you here?" said Jack placing a game on the rack and turning to Amanda.

"You want to join my new club? You'll be perfect for the blue watch." Amanda said.

"What's it called?" said Jack.

At the same time, Amanda and Sarafina said, "Power Ranger Samurai."

"When's the meeting? Where?" said Jack.

"My house, right now," said Amanda.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	4. Chapter 3 Nighlok Attacks

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

The three made their way to Amanda's house. But what Sarafina and Jack didn't know is that Amanda was really taking them to the training place Amanda's friend, Ryan, found.

They entered a dojo, where Ryan was tracing his sword in a pattern in the air. Another person, he had black spiky hair and light brown eyes but you could hardly tell because he wore sunglasses, watched intently. He had a yellow watch on. He was nine.

"Hello Amanda. Found another one for the club. His name is Joseph." said Ryan. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was eight but despite his age, he was good at fighting.

Before I could reply, an alarm went off.

"Oh no!" I cried and ran to the table with the map, Ryan behind me.

"What is it?" said Sarafina.

"Nighlok," Ryan whispered.

"Quick, there is a symbol on your watch. Trace it in the air." said Amanda as she and Ryan traced the symbols. They, once again, became the red and black rangers.

Sarafina became the pink ranger. Jack became the blue ranger. Joseph became the yellow ranger.

"Sweet!" said Sarafina.

"We need to go! The training is in your blood so do what's right," Amanda said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the nighlok that can punch underground was causing the city trouble.

"Want some more?" he said attacking a nearby citizen.

"Enough!" called a voice then Amanda slashed the nighlok with her sword.

"Oh you goody-two-shoe rangers have come." the nighlok said and sent a punch underground, hitting a surprised Amanda.

"Here comes another!" said Ryan and he hit the nighlok again, followed by Sarafina.

"Look out!" mocked Joseph as he brought his sword down on the nighlok.

"This beats a game big time!" said Jack and he did a backhand thrust.

"Oh so you have four more," said the nighlok.

"You'll never win!" Amanda said getting up.

"I already did! Surprise!" The nighlok brought his hands out of the ground and it hit every single one of the rangers.

The rangers fell to the ground, badly shaken up.

Amanda got up quickly and charged at the nighlok. When the nighlok moved, she spun around and cut the nighlok. "Take that for hurting my friends!" she said.

The nighlok started to dry out. "I've got to go! Later rangers!" It sunk down into the ground.

Ryan got up, holding his side. "That was more than I thought," he said.

Amanda walked to the others. "Are you all ok?" she asked them.

"What's really going on?" said Sarafina as she kneeled to hold her wrist. "This isn't a club, is it?"

"Let's get back and I'll explain." said Amanda as she helped everyone onto her feet.

* * *

At the dojo, Amanda and Ryan told the others what happened with the arrow.

"Are you quitting?" Amanda said, fearing the worst.

"No," said Sarafina.

"That was better than any video game I've ever played!" said Jack. "Count me in!"

"You surprised me, Amanda but count me in," said Joseph.

Everyone put their hands in the middle.

"On the count of three, we say 'Rangers together, Samurai forever'." Amanda said. "One, two, three."

They all said, "Rangers together, Samurai forever!"

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Indigo Ranger

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

The next day, Amanda got a letter from her brother, Cameron. He was moving back.

"Oh great," Amanda moaned as she laid the letter down.

"What is it Amanda?" said Sarafina as she finished a stroke on the paper she was using.

"My brother is moving here. He is SO annoying!" Amanda said laying back.

"Come on, time's changed," said Ryan. "I for one liked Cameron."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. "Well he's arriving today."

* * *

Amanda was walking to where Cameron said he would meet her. She didn't know why, but she had an indigo watch in her pocket.

"Amanda!" said Cameron walking to Amanda. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Cam," Amanda said. She jumped when her watch beeped and flashed indigo.

"You late for something?" Cameron asked.

"No," said Amanda. "I want to give you something." She took out the indigo watch.

"For me?" said Cameron. "Aww thanks Am!" Cameron slipped on the watch. "Perfect fit."

Out of nowhere, the nighlok appeared.

"Not you!" cried Amanda. She ran forward and turned into the red ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were waiting for Amanda and Cameron. Suddenly everything went dark. There was the sound of several things being taken.

Sarafina screamed. Ryan and Joseph both fell to the ground.

The lights came back on.

Jack noticed the box with the watches was turned over and on the ground. He ran over and looked at what was wrong. "The gold, cream, white, light blue and green watches are gone!" he said.

The alarm went off.

Ryan got up and ran to the table. "It's where Amanda and Cameron are!" he said. "Rangers, suit up!"

* * *

Amanda blocked the nighlok's attack. "Cameron, stay back!" she said as she was sent back.

"Oh an easy target now," said the nighlok and went in to send one last attack to Amanda.

Suddenly Ryan blocked the attack with his sword. "Nice try," he said and got the nighlok to back off.

Jack, Joseph, and Sarafina got next to Ryan.

"Sarafina, make sure Amanda's ok," Ryan said as he, Jack, and Joseph charged the nighlok.

Sarafina kneeled next to Amanda, still cautious of the nighlok. "Amanda, are you ok?" she said.

Cameron put a hand on Amanda's arm.

Amanda got up, but she was a bit shaky. "I'm fine. Let's fight," she said.

Sarafina stopped her from going any further. "No you rest. Cameron, trace the symbol on your watch and come with me," she said.

Cameron did what he was told and turned into the indigo ranger. He followed Sarafina, leaving Amanda to rest on the tree. She kicked a rock and sat down on the tree root. She heard some movement and quickly got back up, with her sword ready. She wasn't taking any chances.

It now went behind her, and went to the nighlok.

She turned around in time to see a gold, white, cream, light blue and green ranger charge at the nighlok.

"Spin sword, fire," Amanda whispered taking great aim for only the nighlok. With a quick move, she sent the sword to the nighlok, sending it crashing to the ground, and that was the last hit it took.

Now she called her zord, a panther, and climbed into it as it the nighlok grew. "Come on!" she called.

Quickly, Jack, his zord a Blastoise, Sarafina, her zord a tiger, Joseph, his zord a cheetah, and Ryan, his zord an elephant, called their zords and the five transformed.

Now they just had to defeat the grown nighlok, before it destroyed the city with its size.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	6. Chapter 5 Away with the Nighlok

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

The others changed into megazord power and join in with me. Jack had the blastoise, Sarafina had the tiger, Ryan had the elephant, and Joseph had the cheetah.

"Why? You needed to rest," Ryan said to Amanda.

"I destroyed it, didn't I?" Amanda said. She traced the combining symbol in the air. "Rangers combine," she said.

The zords formed into the megazord.

"Now, let's do the finishing off strike," Amanda said. "Take it by surprise and that will be that."

Right away, the megazord slashed the nighlok and it fell to the ground, defeated.

"Yes!" said the rangers in the zords, and on the ground, even the new ones.

"Now it's time to see who the new rangers are," said Jack.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	7. Chapter 6 The New Rangers

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

Before they could escape, Amanda had the other rangers surround the five. "Come to the dojo with us," she said to the gold ranger, the leader by the looks of it.

"Rangers, power down," the gold ranger said. He had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Power down rangers," Amanda told the others.

"Why'd you steal the watches?" said Ryan.

The gold ranger gave Ryan a cold glare. "We are the true rangers." he said.

"We are! You stole the watches from us!" Jack said.

"Really?" said the cream ranger. She had blond wavy hair and blue eyes.

The white ranger shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. He also had dark skin and black hair, but he had yellow eyes and wore a headband.

"Really," said Sarafina.

"You lairs!" the gold ranger snapped.

"Lillyona, Darien," the white ranger said.

"What Jase!?" the boy named Darien said to the white ranger.

"I sent them the arrow to become the rangers." Jase said, very softly.

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"Why?" Darien said.

"I thought we could trust your brother!" Lillyona said to Darien.

"Listen!" Jase said. "The last nighlok almost killed us! I thought we would need some help!"

"But you sent OUR watches!" Lillyona said.

"I only had mine and the extra watches. No one else's." Jase said.

The new rangers started arguing among themselves.

Amanda looked at the rangers she found. They looked confused. "ENOUGH!" she yelled over the others.

They stopped and looked at Amanda.

"He was trying to help you. Now let's get to the dojo so we can figure this out." She looked at Darien. "Come with us, please."

"Fine," Darien said with a sigh. "Lead the way, leader. Just to let you know, the red ranger is the leader."

"Sweet!" Amanda thought.

Then they went to the dojo for further discussion.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Mentor

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

The rangers entered the dojo to find a man there.

"Dad!?" Amanda and Cameron said.

"Amanda, Cameron," said the man. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. Jonathan," Ryan said. "What brings you here today?"

"Don't you know?" Jonathan said.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm going to be your mentor. Every ranger team needs one." Jonathan said.

"How did you find out?" Cameron said.

Jonathan smiled. "A father always knows what their kids are doing," he replied.

And now the rangers have a mentor.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	9. Chapter 8 Freezer

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

A few days later, the nighlok alarm went off.

Amanda looked up. "My rangers, come on." she said.

They had decided that since they had two ranger teams, they would switch each time.

Amanda and her rangers suited up and ran off.

They reached where the nighlok was. The nighlok was dark blue with black streaks. "Freezes here, freezes there, freezes everywhere!" he sang freezing stuff.

"Yo Freezer!" Jack said.

They quickly slashed the nighlok.

"Oh hello, FREEZE!" the nighlok said and shot some ice, freezing the bench next to Amanda.

"Rangers, be careful," said Amanda. "That ice can take you out of action."

"It'll do more than that!" Freezer said. He flew up into the air. He aimed for Cameron. "Freeze!" He shot another ice shot.

"Cameron move!" Amanda said pushing Cameron out of the way. The ice froze her the way she was, her unmoving.

"AMANDA!" the other rangers cried.

"One down, five left." the nighlok said.

Jack shot the nighlok with a hydro bow arrow.

The nighlok moved around and said, "Catch you later!"

The nighlok disappeared.

Ryan ran up to Amanda. "She's frozen solid!" he said.

"Mentor J," Sarafina said into her watch. "We need help. Amanda's been frozen."

"I will send Darien and Lillyona to help," Jonathan said.

* * *

At the dojo, Jonathan chipped off some of the ice and studied it. "There is only one cure to this," he said. "Cameron when night falls, you need to find the moon flower. Bring several back and put the buds on the ice. That will melt the ice."

"Got it dad," Cameron said.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	10. Chapter 9 Moon Flowers

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

Night fell and Cameron set out. He searched everywhere for the flowers, for his younger sister's sake. He had seen pictures of the flower and had the image imbedded in his mind. "Where are you flowers?" he whispered.

"Looking for something?" said a voice and Dayu jumped in front of Cameron. "I heard you were looking for a flower but I won't let you get it." She held up the flowers in her hand.

"Give those to me!" Cameron said. He changed into his ranger form. "I need those for my sister!"

"Well, too bad," Dayu said. She threw the flowers into the air and they landed behind her.

Cameron jumped to the other side and grabbed the flowers. He sent an ice spin sword to Dayu and ran to the dojo.

"Oh no you don't," Dayu said and followed Cameron.

"Leave him!" yelled Darien as he and, Jase, Lillyona, Zander, the green ranger, and Jo, the light blue ranger, got in front of Dayu.

"You and Master Xandred are going down." Jase said.

"Oh yea?" Dayu said.

Cameron slid to a stop and turned. He didn't want to leave them.

"Cameron, go!" Darien said.

"You think you can stop me?" Dayu said.

"GO!" Jase said.

Cameron, reluctantly, ran to the dojo. He didn't stop until he was inside the fence. He looked at the flowers. "Phew," he said.

They were unharmed.

The other rangers entered the gate.

"Dayu disappeared," Lillyona said.

"Come on," Jo said. "Let's get the flowers on the ice."

* * *

Cameron carefully put the buds on the ice. He took a step back as the ice began to sizzle.

The ice surrounding Amanda began to glow white.

Everyone turned their eyes away, the light was so bright.

The ice disappeared and Amanda fell to the ground.

"Why didn't her uniform come off?" Ryan said.

Sarafina kneeled next to Amanda and shook her lightly.

Amanda looked up. "What's going on?" she said.

"The ice froze her uniform on her. There is a cure but I do not know it," Jonathan said.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Freezer Returns

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

Amanda looked around. "What happened?" she said.

"Freezer froze you as you pushed Cameron out of the way," Jack said.

Amanda looked down and saw her uniform on. "Why am I still in uniform?" she said.

"It is frozen to your body. I will begin to look for a cure for it, but it could take some time," Jonathan said.

Suddenly, the nighlok alarm went off.

"Come on," Amanda said.

She and her rangers ran off.

* * *

Freezer attacked the people walking by, but not freezing them.

"Oh I love to fight like this at night. It's so easy," he said.

"Not so fast!" Amanda called and she did a spin sword to the nighlok.

"Oh you're back in action!?" Freezer said. "Let me help you." He shot some ice to Amanda.

Cameron threw some ice and it absorbed the ice in it. "You're not the only one who can use ice," he said.

"Rangers, six disks, spin sword attack!" Amanda said. "Fire blast!

"Water splash!" Jack said.

"Air way!" Sarafina said.

"Ice beam!" Cameron said.

"Ground blast!" Joseph said.

"Ash slam!" Ryan said.

The six attacks took the nighlok down. "No!" he cried. "I can't lose!"

"Get ready to attack in the zord!" Amanda said.

They went into there zords and combined into the megazord.

"Finishing slash!" they all said cutting down the nighlok, for good.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Amanda said.

"Rangers together, samurai forever!" they all said.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**


	12. Chapter 11 Finding a Cure

**This chapter is the first chapter that I wrote in this story when joined Friends819 in writing it. Also in this chapter, you will meet my character (you will figure out who she is), and if you haven't figured it out right now, Friends819's character is Amanda. All of the current OC rangers were created by other people, with Jonathan being a creation of Friends819 as well.**

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers and I own the OCs.**

**This chapter was written by me. (This will change depending on who wrote the chapter from now on.)**

* * *

Amanda was having a hard time because of the last nighlok.

"Amanda, are you just going to hang around here until we find a cure for you or what," said Ryan. Then I said, "Ryan, I can't go out looking like this. How would you like it if you had to be in this situation instead of me?" "I wouldn't like it." "Why don't you go on to school since I can't go looking like this," said Amanda.

At lunch a girl he did not notice before came and sat with him to eat. She was a tall girl with brown hair and eyes, glasses, a book with her and she wore a locket with a crest on it that Ryan saw before, but doesn't remember where.

"I like your watch," said the girl. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"My name's Emily. Emily Shiba." Ryan stared in shock when the watch flashed rainbow.

Ryan then said, "Are you related to Jayden Shiba?" Emily nodded. "After school, come with me. You are just what we needed."

After school Ryan took Emily to the dojo. "Mentor, guys, I have found our answer!" Cameron, Jack, Sarafina, Joseph, Amanda, Darien, Jase, Lillyona, Zander, Jo and their Mentor, Cameron and Amanda's dad, all came over to see what was up.

"Why is Emily here, Ryan," said Sarafina. Their Mentor then said, "You know Ryan that no one, but the rangers and me is supposed to be here."

The overly excited Ryan then said, "I know, I know, but this is important this is…" "I'm Emily Shiba, sister to the Red Ranger Jayden Shiba."

Everyone, even I was in shock. "So, you know them," said Zander.

"Jayden keeps me up to date on everything. I know there's Kevin the Blue Ranger, Mike the Green Ranger, Emily the Yellow Ranger, Mia the Pink Ranger and the newest one, Antonio the Gold Ranger."

Then Cameron said, "So, can you help us? My sister Amanda, the one that's suited up, was frozen by the last nighlok we defeated. We unfroze her, but her suit was frozen to her and now we can't get it off."

Emily looked in her book that was in her hand and said, "I think there may be an answer to your problem." "What is it," we all asked.

"Jayden told me that Kevin has a swordfish zord that has healing powers and I can maybe see about getting it on one condition."

"What?" said Zander.

"I want in." Just then, everyone's watches all flashed the same color, rainbow and they then looked at me. "You are the Rainbow Ranger," I said and handed her a rainbow colored watch.

"Thanks. Amanda you may want to come with if I can't take it," she said and slipped it on.

"Sure," I said.

"Hey Emily, two things I want to ask. One, what is in that locket you're wearing? Two, can we see what the suit looks like on you before you go," said Jack.

Emily looked at her locket and said, "Jayden gave me this for my 13th birthday which he said contains a very powerful disk and he also gave me a spin sword that can change into anything if I need it. The other question you asked, sure."

She traced the symbol that was on the watch and she became the Rainbow Ranger. Every arm, leg and her body on the suit was a different color. Her helmet was scarlet with streaks of different colors on it as well. The symbol that was on her helmet was the symbol for light. At her side was the spin sword that was given to her by Jayden. On her chest was the Shiba Crest. Someone must have gotten a mirror for her to see herself because she said, "Whoa!" She powered down and said, "Come on Amanda, let's go."

* * *

Emily got a car for us because of with me still suited up. "So, how did you get frozen?" I explained everything to her. As we got into the city she said Jayden was in, she started to look scared. "Emily, what's wrong," I said. She said that she hasn't really seen Jayden in a long time, except on video chat. "Anyway, time to meet my brother and see him once again."

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	13. Chapter 12 Meeting Jayden

**Hi everyone. This week, you're getting not one, not two, not three, but four chapters. It's Thanksgiving this Thursday in the U.S. and I'm feeling generous. Also, I know that the chapters are somewhat short right now, but as it gets further along, they will get a bit longer. Following that idea, once I get enough chapters posted here, and I have a decent amount rewritten, I'm going to start posting the revised version of this story.**

**One more thing, while in the original Power Rangers Samurai, Jayden has an older sister named Lauren, but when we were writing this, we had no idea that Jayden had an older sister. So in the case of this story, instead of an older sister, he has a younger sister.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

We pulled up to the Shiba house.

I gulped. "Emily, are you sure they will help us?" I said.

"Positive," Emily said. "You are the red ranger, like Jayden."

"If you say so," I said.

We walked up to the Shiba house.

Suddenly, Mike the green ranger that was before us, walked out. "Emily! What are you doing here? And who is your friend and why is she in the red ranger uniform?"

"Mike, where's Jayden?" Emily said.

"He's inside. Should I go get him?" Mike said.

"No, just show us," Emily said.

We followed Mike inside and I was surrounded by the other rangers and Mentor-Ji. They started asking me questions.

"Guys!" Jayden called and the others took a step back.

"Jayden," Emily said.

"Emily?" Jayden said. "What are you doing here?"

Emily looked at me and gestured for me to come up. "Amanda has gotten her suit frozen on her and we need to get it off."

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Cure

**Chapter 2 of 4 for this week. Also, while there is an Emily in Jayden's team, there will be some identification between the two at first, but then my OC (aka Jayden's sister) will be referred to by her nickname later on.**

**This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

"Why is she like that," asked Jayden.  
Emily then said, "Well Jayden, you see, the thing is that I'm in a Samurai group of my own. I can even show you what I mean."

Emily then transformed herself into the Rainbow Ranger. Just like before, they stared in awe like me and the others did.

Emily powered down and then said, "So, can you help us? Amanda here is the leader and we need to get the suit off. I think the swordfish zord may help us."

The other rangers looked at Kevin and said "You can use the disk, but..."

Kevin looked worried while looking though his pockets and went to check his room.

"It's gone. The swordfish disk is gone."

"No one could have taken it, Kevin," said Mentor Ji.

The gap sensor then went off.

Jayden looked at Emily and me and then said, "Come and help us. You may be of use to us."

As they started to go, Emily then did a thing that meant that she was happy, transformed and we followed the 6 other rangers out.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	15. Chapter 14 Dayu

**Chapter 3 of 4 for this week.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

I pulled Emily aside. "What are you thinking?" I asked. "We have our own team of rangers! We need to get back to them!"

Emily only smiled. "Calm down. This is the only way to get a cure for your problem," she said.

I frowned. "Then if the other rangers show up and ask, you are explaining," I said.

"Deal," said Emily.

* * *

We went deep into the forest and found this type of hut. We heard a scream inside and a woman ran out, Dayu following her.

On the other side of the hut, I saw my ranger team. "Oh great," I thought. "Well at least there are two red rangers."

I saw Sarafina look at us.

Jayden spotted them. "Who are they?" he asked me and Emily.

"My team," I said.

"Double the power rangers," Mike said.

"Amanda, go to them. Emily, stay with us." Jayden said.

I went to my team.

Dayu looked at us. "Oh you no good power rangers!" she said.

"Oh great," I thought. "Now she will go for us. They know her powers, not us."

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	16. Chapter 15 Emily Has Power

**Hey everyone, we are in the final month of 2019. I know that a lot of things are going on right now. For the next few weeks, I'm going to be posting more than two chapters a week. One reason is the fact that it's getting to the end of the semester for me and I have to think about finals and all that stuff, along with transitioning into Graduate school as well. Even so, I want to post a few extra chapters each week so that you have more to read. Also, I have a goal in which I want to post chapter 50 before the end of the year. Chapter 50 is one of my favorite chapters in the story, but you'll see why when it's up. Anyway, enjoy the chapters that I have to post for this week.**

**One more thing: POVs will now play a part in the chapters. It will mostly go between Amanda and Emily (or Emmy as she will later be referred to as), but when it's someone else/more than one person, I will let you know. (For now, I'll even say if it's Amanda or Emily until the pattern is caught on/until chapter 50.) In the case of this chapter, the POV is Cameron's.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

I turned away as the car passed out of sight and went back to train. I heard voices. I went there and saw the other rangers in my team arguing about something. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Cameron," Sarafina said. "Just leave it to us."

I didn't back down. "I will repeat what I said. What's going on? I don't go down that easily."

"Ryan says that Amanda shouldn't have gone," Jack said.

"Why?" I said.

"I sense something bad is going to happen," Ryan said.

The other rangers appeared.

"What's with the loud voices?" Darien said.

"Yea I was trying to do some symbol power," Lillyona said.

"Something is going to happen to Amanda and Emily," Ryan said. "I can sense it."

The nighlok sensor went off.

"My team," I said. "Follow me."

* * *

We saw Amanda running to us. She dodged Dayu's attack.

We quickly sent her away and the rainbow ranger Emily turned Amanda back to normal.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My sis was ok.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	17. Chapter 16 What's the Problem?

**Hey everyone, we are in the final month of 2019. I know that a lot of things are going on right now. For the next few weeks, I'm going to be posting more than two chapters a week. One reason is the fact that it's getting to the end of the semester for me and I have to think about finals and all that stuff, along with transitioning into Graduate school as well. Even so, I want to post a few extra chapters each week so that you have more to read. Also, I have a goal in which I want to post chapter 50 before the end of the year. Chapter 50 is one of my favorite chapters in the story, but you'll see why when it's up. Anyway, enjoy the chapters that I have to post for this week.**

**One more thing: POVs will now play a part in the chapters. It will mostly go between Amanda and Emily (or Emmy as she will later be referred to as), but when it's someone else/more than one person, I will let you know. (For now, I'll even say if it's Amanda or Emily until the pattern is caught on/until chapter 50.) In the case of this chapter, the POV is Cameron's.**

**This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

I turned away as the car passed out of sight and went back to train. I heard voices. I went there and saw the other rangers in my team arguing about something. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Cameron," Sarafina said. "Just leave it to us."

I didn't back down. "I will repeat what I said. What's going on? I don't go down that easily."

"Ryan says that Amanda shouldn't have gone," Jack said.

"Why?" I said.

"I sense something bad is going to happen," Ryan said.

The other rangers appeared.

"What's with the loud voices?" Darien said.

"Yea I was trying to do some symbol power," Lillyona said.

"Something is going to happen to Amanda and Emily," Ryan said. "I can sense it."

The nighlok sensor went off.

"My team," I said. "Follow me."

* * *

We saw Amanda running to us. She dodged Dayu's attack.

We quickly sent her away and the rainbow ranger Emily turned Amanda back to normal.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My sis was ok.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	18. Chapter 17 An Important Conversation

**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

After the other team and mine and Cameron's dad a.k.a. our mentor meet up with us, we all headed to the Shiba House. As I was looking at Emily, I noticed that something seemed wrong. How can someone not look tired after a battle? Oh yeah, Emily has the power.

Once we got to the Shiba House, Emily introduced us to her brother's team and I introduced them to my team. My dad and their mentor they call Ji, got along very well. I guess after looking over a kid, you feel like you have something in common.

"So, what's the deal here," said Antonio.

Jayden then rolled his eyes and said, "It's simple, we keep in touch or whatever so that if anything should happen that we need help or they need help, the other will help as much as possible, but we only do it if there isn't any other way." "So I guess you will be keeping in touch with your little sister more. Right Jayden," said a chuckling Mike.

The other Emily gave Mike a playful shove and gave him a look. I looked at Emily and said to her, "Hey Emily, can I talk to you somewhere private?" She nodded. As we were about to leave the room, Jayden said, "I'm coming with." I didn't want to argue with him so I said, "Fine."

As soon as we found a place, Emily made sure that no one can hear or see us.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" I sat down because I didn't want to up for this. "Emily, when you told me about it…" "What did she tell you," said Jayden. Emily told her about it. "Anyway, as I was saying, when you told me about it, I knew something wasn't going to be good. It feels like there is almost something that doesn't feel right like we're in trouble."

Emily sat down and started to fiddle with the watch like she didn't want to tell me. "The moment when I realized I had them I had the same feeling. I thought that something was going to happen to me, so I told Jayden that it wasn't safe to be around him and that's how I got there. I just want this to stop," said Emily. I moved right next to her and held her hand.

"Everything's going to be o.k. Emily," I told her. She brightened up a bit. "If you want Emily," said Jayden. "If you feel like you need to talk me or anyone not in your team, send us a video chat request and you can talk to one of us." Emily wiped her nose and said, "Thanks Jayden. Why don't we head back to others?" As we said good-bye I thought that was just trying to make Emily feel better, but I saw Jayden giving a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, I knew that he actually meant it.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	19. Chapter 18 Unexpected Attack

**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

As we were leaving the Shiba House, we turned to say good-bye to the other rangers.

"Remember," Jayden said, "call us if you need help."

"Got it," I said.

We walked out of the gate but stopped suddenly. We were surrounded by hundreds of moogers.

"How did they find us!?" Darien exclaimed.

"We need to fight them!" Cameron said.

We all turned into rangers and started to fight the moogers.

"There's too many!" cried Sarafina.

"We need to keep going!" Jack said.

Suddenly Dayu appeared and disarmed us all.

"So you rangers tried to get help from the other rangers?" she said. "Well you haven't made it."

I tried to get to my feet. She may have taken our uniforms off, but we could still fight.

Dayu turned to me. "You still want to fight?" she said. "This will be your last."

A sudden lion foldable zord came and attacked Dayu.

It was the other rangers.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	20. Chapter 19 The Undefeatable is Down

**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

As I saw the other rangers come to fight, most of my team is down, but Emily wasn't. "I'll get Dayu; you help the others get up." I nodded and we went in different directions.

I was just helping the last one up when I saw the most powerful thing ever. Emily was using her special disk!

As Dayu saw it, she seemed scared and retreated. I was relieved, but when I looked in Emily's direction again, she was in Jayden's arms, past out.

* * *

We got everyone back inside. Jayden and I stayed with Emily because Jayden was her brother and I was her team leader.

"Emily, please wake up Em," he said. "Em," I said. He nodded and said that it was her nickname.

I noticed that she had something lodged in her neck and when I got a closer look; I realized that it was a dart. I asked Jayden to hold her still while I pulled the dart out. As soon as it was out of her neck, she started to regain her strength again. I knew that the dart wasn't good so I took it to their Mentor Ji to keep and find out what it is.

With the news that she was ok, we decided that we should go back. Emily was still not good, so we decided to take a car back.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	21. Chapter 20 Someone Leaves the Dojo

**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

Once we were back at our dojo, I put Emily down onto her bed to rest. As I was walking away, she reached out her hand and grabbed my wrist. I turned to her.

"Amanda," she said. "Is Jayden ok?"

I kneeled down next to her. "He's fine," I told her. "But you need rest, ok?"

Emily nodded. She turned onto her side and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the nighlok alarm went off.

"We have a nighlok on our hands!" Jack said.

My team suited up. We were about to leave but Emily came out. "I'm coming," she said, but almost fell to the ground.

I had quickly got her. "No, you are still unable to fight," I said. "Stay here."

Emily got up. "But I'm fine!" she complained.

"No you're not," Cameron said. "Please, just stay here."

Emily slumped back against the wall. "Ok," she said finally.

With that, my team ran out of the dojo.

* * *

When we found the nighlok, it was in my school.

"Oh no!" Ryan and I cried.

"The school!" Sarafina exclaimed.

We heard shouts from down the hall, the students crying for help.

"Hurry!" Ryan said. "We don't have much time!"

We ran inside the building but a fire surrounded us.

"Someone put it out!" Joseph said.

Cameron and Jack put out the fire and we ran to the kids.

We found the nighlok using a fire to surround them. He looked like a volcano, but had a bird head and a lizard body. On his back was the color of lava and magma.

"Who are you?" whispered Ryan to no one in particular.

The nighlok turned around. "Oh, you power rangers are here!" he said. "Well I'm Magmaton! And I'm going to turn you to nothing but ashes!"

"Nice try, but we don't believe it!" Jack said.

Magmaton sent a fire tornado to them.

The rangers jumped out of the way, only be hit with some fire.

Slowly, I got to my feet. "Spin sword, fire," I said and sent it to the nighlok.

"You use fire on me?" Magmaton asked, and he sent the attack back to me.

I landed on my back, pain traveling up my whole body.

Jack got up. "Spin sword, water," he cried, and a wave of water splashed onto Magmaton. "Try that on for size!" he called.

The nighlok growled and raced to Jack.

"Uh-oh!" Jack whispered and he jumped out of the way.

Cameron raced to the students and put out the fire. "Quick! Run!" he said.

"Look out!" cried a girl.

Cameron turned around but landed on his side when Magmaton sent some fire to him. He slowly got to his feet. "Run!" he told the students.

The students ran off, into hiding.

Magmaton growled. "You shouldn't have done that," he said and attacked Cameron head-on.

Cameron fell to the ground, his uniform disappearing.

"No!" I cried and ran in front of him. "You won't hurt him!"

Magmaton sent a fireball at me.

I fell to my side, my uniform coming off too.

Sarafina, Joseph, Jack, and Ryan came to our aid.

"Looks like I'm drying out," Magmaton said. "Later rangers!" He disappeared.

The others turned to us.

"Amanda, Cameron, are you ok?" Ryan said.

I slowly nodded my head but Cameron made no reply.

"Cameron," I whispered, placing a hand over his.

Quickly, Jack told Jonathan what had happened into his watch.

"I am sending the others to help you," Jonathan replied.

* * *

Once I was rested, I walked out of my room to find Darien and Jack arguing about something. I don't know what, but they just were.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Taking no knowledge of me, Jack said loudly, "You think you could do better? Well then, I'm out!"

Everyone stopped and turned to Jack.

"You can't mean that!" I said. "Jack, you can't mean that! Please, we need you!"

Jack looked at me. "You seem to be better off without me," he said. "I'm out." He stormed past me and through the doors.

"Jack!" I cried, running after him. "Wait!" I stopped at the gate but he was already gone, far away. "Jack," I whispered.

I walked back inside.

The others watched me for a reply.

I gulped and shook my head. "He's gone. He really meant it," I whispered.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	22. Chapter 21 The Crystal

**Emily's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

Once Amanda and her team left, I tried to get up again. "Whoa there, Emily." It was Jase and he led me to a seat. "What do you think that you are doing, you are in no shape to go anywhere?"

"Jase, I have to go. There is something that can help me recover and it's where they are going. I saw it on the map that they were going to the school and I have something in my locker that will help me."

Jase looked at me confused. "Well you can't go know. How about this, when the others come back, I'll take you to the school myself to get it. Ok?" I knew that I had no other choice, but to do that. "Ok, but I want to ask you something. Why are there two teams?" Jase explained it until his brother Darien came to get him. Once he took his hand off mine and left, I looked at it and said to myself, "Could he be the one for me?"

* * *

After Jase came back with the others, we took off. I was still a little weak so Jase helped me there. When we got to the school, I was in shock. The school was burned down, where I met Ryan and became a ranger. Jase then helped me to where my locker was. Still standing, my locker stood there like nothing had ever happened. I did my combination and opened my locker. Taking all my things out and putting it in my backpack, I found what I was looking for, a crystal. The crystal was in the perfect shape of the Shiba Crest. I held it up to the light and pointed towards me. As light passed though the crystal, a rainbow came over me, giving me my strength back. "This crystal has been in the Shiba family like the sealing symbol for many generations. It came to the first rangers when they needed help during the biggest battle ever. The only way it will work is if a member of the Shiba family is holding it. My mother taught me everything that I needed to know about the crystal and our family history."

Jase looked glad and said, "So it is also another way of healing?" Once he said that my eyes widened. "Cameron! We need to get this to him fast!" As Jase realized it too, we sprinted back to the dojo.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	23. Chapter 22 The Dart

**Jayden's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

As soon as Em and her friends left, I went to my room. There I found a box with a note attached. It read, 'Jayden, I know that it has been a long time since I've seen you and I wanted to give you these. The first item is a laptop with a web camera so we can video chat better. The second item is a scrap book, me and mom made this for you for your birthday. We were going to send it, but when I knew I was coming I thought I would give it to you now. Happy Birthday, love Em.'

I opened it to find a laptop which had the crest on it and a scrap book. As I was looking though it, I was remembering sometimes and learning about new things. After I started to look though the book, Emily came. "Hey Jayden, Mentor wants to see us." I told her that I would be there in a minute and she left. Looking back at the picture of me and Em, I said, "Thank you, Em."

* * *

I went to the seating area where everyone was waiting for me, so I sat down next to Antonio. "Jayden, as you may have seen, your sister had this dart lodged in her neck. I looked in the Archives and this dart was only seen one other time. This dart is dangerous." We all looked at each other. "How dangerous is it, Mentor," Mia asked. "This dart contains Sansu water. When the water enters the blood stream, we lose all of our strength. Once pulled out, we slowly get our strength back, but there is one way our strength can be returned back fast and that is…" "The crystal. Emily has it." "Exactly Jayden." Mentor then said, "So we must be very careful with this. I will hold onto it for safe keeping."

* * *

After that, I went outside for a while thinking about everything that has happened to me and Emily. 'We both knew the risks, but we do it anyway. That's what I love about her, we both do things to keep each other and people safe from the nighlok.' I then pulled out the only photo I had before she left when she was about 6 or7. It was a picture of our family. Mom, dad, me and Emily with Mentor in front of the Shiba house. I then hugged like it was for dear life.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	24. Chapter 23 The Healing Touch

**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

I stayed by Cameron's side, hoping that he will be ok. I grasped his cold hand in my own, wishing that he will just wake up.

And I had to deal with the fact that Jack had left, which meant that we couldn't form the megazord in a battle.

Sarafina walked to the door and knocked on the frame.

I turned my head to her, not even bothering to hide my tears.

"Hey, come have dinner with us," she said.

I shook my head. "I don't want to leave Cameron's side," I said. "I want to know that he's going to be ok."

"But you need to eat," Sarafina replied.

"I'm not hungry," I said. "Has there been any word on getting Jack back?"

Sarafina shook her head. "Lillyona and Darien have yet to return," she said.

"If they don't return by sundown, send someone to find them," I said, then returning my gaze to Cameron.

"Also, Emily and Jase aren't here," Sarafina reported.

I turned to her. "What?" I said.

"They aren't here," Sarafina repeated. "Emily isn't resting and Jase didn't go with the other two to find Jack, nor is he in the dojo anywhere."

I wiped a hand across my tired face. "If they don't return by…" I began, but a noise cut me off.

Sarafina wheeled around, and Emily and Jase walked into the room, Emily holding a strange crystal.

"Where were you?" I demanded.

"Amanda," Jase said. "We have a way to heal Cameron."

"What?" I said, getting to my feet.

Emily showed me the crystal. "With this," she said. She walked to Cameron's side and held the crystal over him, the light cutting through the crystal to have it shine in a rainbow.

The rainbow danced across Cameron, leaving me in wonder about what was going to happen.

Cameron slowly tilted his head, something he has yet to done.

Emily put the crystal down and watched with a smile as Cameron began to get to his feet.

"Cameron!" I cried, hugging him. "You're ok!"

Cameron smiled. "I'm ok," he repeated. "And I'm ready for action."

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	25. Chapter 24 Most Surprising Thing Ever

**Hey everyone, I'm almost done with finals. When I get home, I'm going to have a little bit more time to work on this. At the same time, I'm working on the re-write of this story, which I will be posting once this version is finished.**

**Hasbro owns Power Rangers, and I own the OCs.**

**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

I was so happy that Cameron is awake. "What was that crystal," I asked. "A family relic," said Emily. "The crystal came to the first rangers in their most desperate time of need and has been in the Shiba family for years." I was surprised at what she said.

"Sarafina, get my dad and tell him that Cameron is awake." She went to do that and soon everyone was there. Emily was happy at what she did that I know that I can really trust her. After a while though, I saw Emily and Jase left so I followed them.

I found that they were in Emily's room which now was filled with different things including pictures she has of this team of rangers and her brother's. Curious I was, I wanted to find out what was going on with them.

"Emily," said Jase. "You can call me Em," said Emily. "O.k., Em, you are the nicest girl I have ever met." I knew that something was up.

"Oh Jase, that was very sweet of you to say." "And there is something else I have to tell you," said Jase. "What is it," Emily asked. I knew that it was getting interesting.

"Ever since you first came here, I felt this strange connection between us." Emily smiled and said, "I had the same feeling. When you left to help the others and you lifted your hand off of mine, I thought that you were my lover because you are white and I'm rainbow and when light passes through a white prism or crystal, it creates a rainbow. Jayden said that the one for me will come when he is pure and now I know what it means. It meant when someone is white." Oh my gosh!

"Em, I love you," said Jase. "I love you, too" Then they kissed.

I started to back away when I saw the others behind me. "This is interesting," Darien said. Then I said, "We can't mess around with their affair." "Man!"

I looked behind me and there they were.

"We were going to wait to tell you guys, but I guess you should know," said Jase. This is it I thought. "We are in love," said Emily.

This I know was going to change everything.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger and a new ranger team.**


	26. Chapter 25 Jack's Surprise

**Jack's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

I ran. I ran faster than I thought I could run. But I wasn't going to stop. If they didn't want me, then they won't get me.

Amanda called my name her voice haunting my thoughts the sound in them, like she was about to cry.

And Cameron, the way he was sick. So pale from the attack that he was hit with, not moving anything, not even a finger.

But they weren't going to get me back, not even if they begged me to go.

* * *

I rested under a tree. I heard someone calling my name. I looked and saw Lillyona and Darien running to where I was.

I climbed the tree, making sure that I made myself blend in.

They came and went. I didn't come down until I was sure that they were gone. I climbed down and looked around.

Nothing was there, not even a breeze. I gritted my teeth as a very cold wind passed through. I didn't have anything to protect me from the cold.

My gaze lingered on my watch. My blue watch. My watch that allowed me to turn into the blue ranger. I still remembered how I met Amanda, knocking her down while she was reading a book and I was playing a game on my DS. I still remember the game. It was Kingdom Hearts, and I was just about to beat the boss. I didn't even have my DS with me, and I wasn't planning on going back.

I sighed. "Maybe I overreacted," I whispered.

* * *

I was sitting under another tree, my eyes closed and my breathing peaceful. Night dawned on the town.

I heard a noise.

I jumped to my feet, looking around.

Boom!

There is was again. I went to where it was.

Boom!

The ground shook slightly and my teeth shook from the vibration.

Boom!

I peered around the corner.

Boom!

I saw Magmaton fighting someone, but who it was, I couldn't see.

"You can't defeat the cameo ranger!" cried a voice.

I spun around, hidden from view, as Magmaton threw the ranger around and had him land next to me.

He looked at me, and I looked at him.

Our eyes met.

I took a step back as he jumped back up to his feet. I had to help him.

I looked at my watch. Something was different about his uniform, like it wasn't a samurai ranger uniform. It had a more ancient look. Then it hit me: I had heard Jonathan say something about an ancient type of ranger, other rangers who helped defeat Xandred that he had no clue about.

This was a Mighty Morphin' Ranger.

I traced the symbol in the air and turned into the blue samurai ranger. I jumped out and attacked Magmaton with my Hydro Bow.

The nighlok was surprised. He took a step back. "You want more?" he asked me. "Well here it comes!" He shot a fireball at me, but I used my spin sword to take it out. Then I sent another spin sword and swung at him.

Then I heard another noise.

"Rangers, help them," said a voice.

A red ranger, along with another blue, green, yellow, pink, and gold ranger attacked the nighlok.

Then Amanda and her group attacked the nighlok.

The cameo ranger and I, we stood behind them.

"I wanted to take him on alone," the ranger told me. "Why did you help me?"

"They were going to come, no matter what," I said.

"Jack, how could you just leave like that?" demanded Amanda, not taking her eyes off of the nighlok.

"I-I don't know," I admitted. "I guess, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Well, don't do it again!" Sarafina said.

"Yea!" Cameron said.

"You're ok?" I asked him.

"Yes," Cameron said.

"Alright rangers," Jayden said. "Get ready for spin swords."

All of the rangers did the spin swords, taking down Magmaton.

The rainbow ranger Emily turned to me. "Jack, how could you just leave like that? How could you just make us so worried?" she asked.

I bowed my head. "I know," I said.

The cameo ranger crossed him arms. "Why did you help me? I was fine!" he said. Then he saw Amanda and Jayden. "Two red rangers?"

"Two different teams," Amanda said.

Then the nighlok turned into a super-sized monster.

"Allow me," the cameo ranger said. He went into his zord, the wolf.

I looked at the others, who made no intension of helping him. "Aren't you going to help him?" I asked.

"We will when the time is right," Jayden said.

I turned back to the wolf zord. "Well I'm going to help him!" I cried. I went to my zord, the blastoise.

"I said I got this!" the cameo ranger said. He attacked Magmaton by knocking him down.

"Well you need some help," I said. I knocked Magmaton down as he got to his feet while the other ranger made sure that he couldn't attack.

When we were done, Magmaton was destroyed.

I went to the other rangers, removing my uniform.

The cameo ranger followed me, doing the same. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He remained silent while the other rangers removed their uniforms too.

"Jack, are you coming back?" Amanda asked me.

"Yes," I said. "I'm coming back."

"And you must be a Mighty Morphin' ranger," Ryan said to the cameo ranger.

He nodded. "I'm Gorge," he said, and that was the most we could get out of him.

"We need to go," Jayden said.

"Thank you for helping out, Jay," Emily said, giving Jayden a quick hug.

Jayden nodded and then they left.

"Join our team," I said. "We could use a ranger with ancient powers."

Gorge nodded. "Fine," he said.

Then we went to our dojo.

* * *

**Please review, rate, share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger team.**


	27. Chapter 26 Room for Two More

**The rangers introduced in this chapter are the last rangers to join the younger team. Also, these two are from my siblings**

**Jase's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

I and my brother Darien were in town because I wanted to get something special for my girlfriend, Emily. "Do you seriously need me," Darien asked. "Yes," I said. "I need help picking out some flowers for her. Besides, remember that girl you fell in love with for a while."

Darien then made a love struck face that made me laugh. We went to the flower shop and as we were picking out flowers, these girls come up to us one of them saying, "You should by these flowers." They were holding purple violets and white carnations. I smiled and said, "Thank you."

As soon as they were gone, our watches blinked purple then silver. We looked at each other and we each pulled out a watch from our pockets. Amanda wanted us to have at least one watch with us when we go out in case we find a ranger and Amanda also said it was because that there were only a few left. Darien looked at me and said, "Do you think?" I nodded and we went over to the two girls.

We walked over to them and said, "Are your favorite colors purple and silver?" They nodded and the other girl said, "My name's Zoe and this is my twin, Jessie. We were just helping our parents with some stuff and we wanted to stop here." Then Darien said, "I'm Darien and this is my brother Jase. We were getting flowers for a friend. Anyway, we are in a club and we think that you two might be perfect for the purple and silver watches because all the club members must wear one. So what do you say?" They looked at each other and both said, "We're in. Let's go." But before they could do anything, I stopped them and said, "We can't leave until we get some flowers." Darien turned around and said, "Why don't you get a rainbow bouquet of flowers since she has the rainbow watch." We bought a rainbow bouquet and were off to the dojo.

When we got there, Amanda took the twins and Darien went to go change into his training uniform. I walked over to Emily who was practicing with Cameron and it looked like she was winning. With one slash, she brought Cameron down to his knees. "You're getting better and better every time." She turned toward me, smiled and said, "I know that." I handed her the bouquet and said, "These are for you." She took a hold of them, smelled them and said, "These are beautiful Jase. What does this say, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, and you are my light of the world'. Jase, thank you I love them very much. I'll go put these in some water." She then left. I love the way that she walks, the way she looks when fighting, the way she looks with her training uniform and locket on. Then something shook me out of my fantasy. It was the Gap Sensor Emily calls it. "In the park, by Lover's Bridge," Jonathan said. "Everyone comes," said Amanda and Darien together. When ever we all go, it means that something really bad is going to happen.

* * *

**Please review, rate, and share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger team.**


	28. Chapter 27 The Soul Sucker

**Amanda's POV, with some third person. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

We got to the park just in time to see that a nighlok was hurting couples. He was black and gold, the palm of his hand was a black circle, he looked like a shadowy warrior and he had a hammer that looked like Thor's. "So you rangers think that you can stop me. I am Soulsucker, darkest of all nighlok." I was scared. If he was he darkest of all the nighlok, this is going to be a hard fight to win.

"You are going down nighlok!" I did a little smirk. "Rangers together, samurai forever," both mine and Darien's team shouted and we charged. "Moogers attack," said Soulsucker. We were in a fight against the nighlok and we are fighting moogers. "Amanda, Darien," said Emily. "You guys go after the nighlok, the twins, Jase and I got this." I trusted Emily with my life so we went after him.

We fought him and after a while he said, "Hasta la vista to everything you know," threw his hammer at us and a claw came out of the top. It wrapped around the eight of us and when he released it, he disappeared and I started to feel so angry at the others. All 12 of us powered down. "Oh no," Jase said. "This isn't good," said Zoe. "We have to get them back fast before anyone starts wondering," said Jessie. Emily on the other hand (even though I was yelling at the others who were affected), she only seemed to pay no attention to us at all. She handed Jase her laptop and said, "Here take this. I got to go find Jayden; his mentor might be able to help Jonathan know what to do." She then slung her bag with the Shiba Crest on it over her shoulder, kissed Jase and left to go get help.

* * *

**Please review, rate, and share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger team.**


	29. Chapter 28 No Real Help

**Jase's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

"No, no, and no!" Amanda shouted as I tried to pull her and Darien away from the park and to the dojo. "Let me go!"

"I hate you!" Darien told Amanda. "You are the worst leader ever!"

"Shut it you two!" Jack shot at the two.

"Oh this is bad!" Zoe said as she struggled to get Ryan and Lillyona from attacking each other. "What could have done this?"

"It was that hammer," Jessie said, as she placed herself between Cameron, Sarafina, and Joseph. "That thing turned them like this."

"I have a symbol power that will take us just outside the dojo," I said. "But if I let Darien and Amanda go, they will only attack each other!"

Zoe did a symbol power that made everyone freeze.

Slowly, I let go of Amanda and Darien. "Symbol power," I said, waving my watch around. "Teleportation."

We all teleported to the dojo, and me, Zoe, and Jessie began to get them in the courtyard.

Once they were in, Zoe unfroze everyone while Jessie went to get Jonathan.

When we were about to use the symbol power again, Jonathan ran out and said loudly, "Enough!"

The rangers froze and turned to him. Then five seconds later, they started fighting again.

Zoe and I ran to Jonathan.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I have a power that will hold them temporally, but a cure needs to be found quickly," Jonathan said.

"Well, Emily went to talk to Mentor-Ji to see if he knows anything," Zoe said.

"Then let's hope she's quick," Jonathan said. He did the symbol power, but it didn't work, which surprised them all. "Get them to their rooms and make sure they stay there!"

Quickly, Zoe did the freezing symbol power and we took them to their rooms, locking the door from the outside so they couldn't get out. We also took their watches, just in case they got any funny ideas.

"I hate doing this," I said as I took Darien's watch from his wrist. "It's wrong."

"It's the best way," Zoe told me.

"I know," I replied.

Once we got everyone secure, Zoe let the power go and the dojo filled with the noise of angry people yelling at each other.

"I hope Emily is fast!" I cried.

We all agreed on that.

* * *

**Please review, rate, and share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger team.**


	30. Chapter 29 Love Together Friends Forever

**Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

I was running as fast as I could to get there and within minutes, I was there. Without even bothering, I went right on ahead in to find that they were discussing something. "Jayden," I said. They all looked up from what they were doing and Jayden didn't seem happy when he saw me. "We need your help. Not that long ago we were fighting a nighlok named Soulsucker and he did something that made the others start to fight each other." As I was telling Jayden this, Mentor-Ji came in to see what was going on. "Mentor," Jayden said. "Emily just told me that most of the team started fighting after this nighlok named Soulsucker did something to them."

He looked at Jayden with worried eyes. "What do you mean that they started fighting," Kevin asked. "They seemed as though they lost all the love and friendship for each other." "Who were the ones that started to fight," Antonio asked. "Everyone got hit, except me and Jase and the twins, Jessie and Zoe." Just then, there was a beeping sound. I looked to see were it was coming from and it was Jayden's laptop. He clicked on the icon and Jase appeared on the screen. "Hey, is Emily there?" I went over to the laptop and got within view. "Jase, how's it going," I asked him.

"Umm, not all that good, Emmy. Amanda and Darien are bickering, Ryan and Lillyona are trying to attack each other, the others are fighting, and Gorge is starting to threaten us. Jonathan tried to do something, but it didn't work." "You are the worst sister, Amanda," yelled Cameron. "Yeah, we also had to take their watches and lock them in their rooms." This is not good. "Jonathan wanted to talk to Mentor to try to figure this out." Mentor then went to the screen and they started to figure things out while Jayden pulled me aside.

"Why did he call you Emmy (Also my other nickname)? You never let anyone call you that, but your family unless?" Jayden paused. This isn't good. "You two are in love!" "Yes," I said feeling ashamed. "We are in love; we're actually a couple now. I didn't want you to know because I knew you would freak out." Jayden just smiled, kneeled down and said, "I'm not mad, I'm really happy for you. I said that the one for you will come when he is pure. What that means is that when he is pure of heart and the color for pure is?" "White," I said. "Exactly, and if there was anything I knew is that he was going to be a Samurai." I smiled and hugged him as tight as I could like we always do whenever something happy happens. "Hey," called out Mia. "Mentor and Jonathan think they found something," added Emily. We went out and Mike said, "What was that all about?" Jayden just said that it was nothing and Jonathan started to talk.

"Ok, you said that he was called Soulsucker. We found out that he takes away love and friendship." "But why didn't we get affected," said Zoe and Jessie at the same time. "Even if you were in reach for him to get you, you would not have been affected because you guys know the true meaning of love and friendship meaning." "The twins know because they are sisters and best friends and Jase and I know because we are in love." "But it won't be reversed until he's destroyed." Just then the gap sensor went off. "It's him again," I said. "And we'll help you this time," said Jayden. With that, we left to fight Soulsucker.

* * *

**Please review, rate, and share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger team.**


	31. Chapter 30 Power United as One

**Jayden's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819.**

* * *

We raced out to find Soulsucker in the park, terrorizing the little kids.

"Stop!" I called, using my spin sword to turn his direction to us.

Mia and Yellow Emily ran to the kids and protected them while they ran.

"More rangers?" asked Soulsucker. "Well, you won't be friends for long!"

As Soulsucker shot his spell, we all tried to move out of the way. But it was too fast and it hit us.

I closed my eyes, expecting to feel anger, but I was fine.

I looked around. Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Mia, and Yellow Emily were slowly getting up. For a second, they didn't move.

I thought that they were unaffected.

Then they started attacking each other.

"No!" my sister cried. She was also unaffected.

Soulsucker laughed.

I tightened my grip on my sword. "You will pay!" I said, racing to him and trying to cut him, but he moved.

"Too slow!" Soulsucker said.

"Not for long!" said a voice and Jase, Jessie, and Zoe came down and attacked him.

Then they came to us.

"Oh no!" Zoe cried, seeing the other rangers from my team fighting.

"Zoe, freeze them," Jase said.

Zoe was about to do the symbol power, but Soulsucker blasted it out of her hand, it landing on the other side of him.

"Great," Jessie whispered.

"Come on!" Rainbow Emily said.

"Power United as one!" I said, quickly drawing a symbol power in the air.

We all got upgraded weapons, each one more powerful than the last.

"Use them together," Jayden said.

We all did our spin swords and the nighlok went down.

"Yes!" Jase said. "We did it!"

Zoe ran to get her watch, which was unharmed. She dived out of the way as Soulsucker became a mega-monster.

We all called our zords together and took him down.

As soon as he exploded, white glowing balls came from him and went to the people they belonged to.

As I went to my team, they lowered their weapons.

Kevin and Mike fell to their knees, Mia and Yellow Emily fell to the ground, and Antonio fell onto his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked them.

"Oh, mi amigo, what happened?" Antonio asked.

"Soulsucker hit you guys," I said.

"Jay," Rainbow Emily said to me. "I need to see if the others are ok."

"Go," I said.

Emily, Jase, Zoe, and Jessie ran back to their dojo.

* * *

**Please review, rate, and share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger team.**


	32. Chapter 31 The Griffin Combination

**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

I soon realized that my watch was gone and the door was locked. Soon I heard footsteps, the sound of the lock turning and Cameron's face smiling at me. "Come, the others are waiting for us," he said so I followed him.

Out by the seating area was everyone including Emily, Jase, Zoe, and Jessie, but something was different with Emily and Jase. The way that they looked was really strange because they kind of looked like their zords. I wasn't sure what it was, but I know that I would find out soon enough.

"Why do you two look like your zords," asked Gorge. Jase and Emily looked at each other smiled and turned back to us. "We formed a combination," said Emily. "Just the two of us," said Jase. I was shocked.

"How could you two do a combination with just two zords," I asked. They just smiled. I realized what they meant because they were destined for each other. When I looked at the others, they all had their mouths dropped. "Why don't you tell it Emily," said Jase. So she did.

"Ok, so there we were, fighting Soulsucker in mega-mode, just the two of us and Jayden. Jessie and Zoe had to deal with Jayden's team because they got hit. Anyway, we were fighting him and just when it looked like we were going to lose, the most bizarre thing happens, both my zord and Jase's starts to combine all by its self to form a griffin. You know a lion and an eagle together, but instead of an eagle it's the hawk. The hawk head was over the lion's, the claws were attached to the back feet, the body seemed to wrap around my lion's body, the wings were attached to the back, and Jase was standing right next to me when it was done combining. So we fight him and we win setting you guys free," said Emily.

I could not believe what Emily just said. "Emily," I said. "The Griffin combination will be one that we'll always use when we need to be in the sky."

* * *

**Please review, rate, and share.**

**P.S. One of the next big things that are coming up will be the entrance of a new ranger team.**


	33. Chapter 32 The Letter

**Hi everyone, hope you're having a good new year so far. I'm sorry about not posting for a while. I was hoping to get up to chapter 50 posted before the new year, but with everything that I had going on (and the fact that I was trying to read two books over break), I didn't make it. To make up for it, I'm going to post chapters 32-51 now. ENJOY!**

_**Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819.**_

* * *

"Wait, so what happened to us?" Joseph said. "Why were we in our rooms and where are our watches and-?"

"You were hit by Soulsucker," Jase said.

"Oh," Ryan said. "And that made us turn against each other, right?"

"Bingo," Emily said.

"So we locked everyone in their rooms, after we got everyone here, and took away your watches so you couldn't morph and attack each other," Zoe said. "But, now that everyone is ok, you can have your watches back."

We all got our watches and put them on our wrists.

"Alright team," I said. "We need to get to training, so everyone suit up in your training outfits."

Everyone went to their rooms to change.

* * *

We were all training, Jonathan called me aside.

"Yea, Dad?" I asked.

"This is something strange," Jonathan told me. He handed me a letter.

"We never get mail," I said as I read the letter.

"What do you make of it?" Jonathan asked as I finished reading.

"Do you think there is another ranger team, besides Jayden's team, out there?" I asked. "That's what I got."

"I did a bit of reading, and I found out that there is a group of rangers, called the Forest Rangers, out there. If that's the case, then you need to travel into the forest and find them. It seems that they need help," Jonathan said.

"How many rangers should I take?" I asked.

"All of them. I am also talking to Ji about the other rangers joining you. From what I understand, there are a lot of attackers, too much for the forest ranger team to take on, alone," Jonathan said.

I nodded and turned to the others. "Teams!" I called, getting everyone's attention.

They all stopped training and turned to me.

"There is another ranger team out there, a new type of ranger. They are called the Forest Rangers, and they need help," I said. "They have sent a message to us, the Samurai Rangers, to help them. We will find them, and help them."

"Is Ji going to let the other rangers come with us?" asked Sarafina.

"We are coming," said a voice and Jayden walked in, the other rangers following him. "We have an idea where the Forest Rangers would be, and we are going to help them, too."

"Alright, rangers," I said. "Get ready to leave."

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	34. Chapter 33 The Forest Rangers

**_Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

I went to go pack like the others did because I had no clue how long we might be there. After I was done packing, I went to Emily's room to see how she was doing, but when I got there I saw her fiddling with something in her hand, so I knocked on the door and asked to come in which she allowed me to.

Sitting down next to her, I saw that it was her zord. "What's wrong," I asked.

She shrugged.

Something was wrong so then I said, "Is it about the Forest Rangers?"

She nodded and said, "When I was like 5-years-old I went into the forest and this was when I was still with Jayden. Anyway, I got lost and these strangers attacked me, but I was saved by the Forest Rangers. I don't even know if they remember me."

Wow.

"Emily," I said. "I think that it will be fine. Now come on, we got to leave soon." I left the room and ran into Jayden. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how Emily is doing."

As soon as he went into her room, I knew that this was going to be an exciting trip.

* * *

Jayden showed us where the Forest Rangers were to be. We hiked through the forest; almost everyone was either swatting away bugs or was getting hit in the face with an incoming branch. Emily however was enjoying it and was moving so swiftly that even I was impressed at her skills.

It took a long time before Jayden stopped us. "This is where we're supposed to meet them," he said.

Everyone was sitting down and cooling off, everyone except Mike. He was looking at the small river flowing by. I went up to him seeing if everything was ok.

"Hey Mike," I said.

"Hey. Do you ever feel that it just seems so strange that the forest is something so old that some people don't even appreciate it?" Smiling I said, "Is it because you feel like you're not appreciated enough and because your symbol is the forest."

He chuckled shaking his head meaning that what I said was true.

Just then, Emily shot up off a log and surveyed the area. "What is it Emmy," Jase asked. Then there was a rustling sound and we all were up.

With Jayden's team with their Samuraizers out and the rest with their watches up ready to morph at a moment's notice, we saw six people emerge from the trees. One was wearing a flowing dress top and cool pants on and the others were wearing what looked like training outfits.

The one with his uniform having red accents stepping up, he said, "Don't be afraid, Samurais. My name's Luke, the girl with brown hair is Katherine, the guy with blond hair is Thomas but we call him Tom, the red head girl is Jane, the brown haired guy is Mark, and the one in the flowing top is Ivy. She's like our Mentor. We are the Forest Rangers."

I was shocked, but I stepped up and said, "My name is Amanda, Red Ranger. That's Ryan, the Black Ranger; Jack, the Blue Ranger; Sarafina, the Pink Ranger; Joseph, the Yellow Ranger; Cameron, the Indigo Ranger and my brother; Darien, the Gold Ranger and second team leader; Jase, the White Ranger; Joanna, Jo for short, the Light Blue Ranger; Zander is a girl, the Green Ranger; Lillyona, the Cream Ranger; Gorge, the Cameo Ranger, he's a Mighty Morphin' Ranger; Jessie, the Silver Ranger; Zoe, the Purple Ranger; and Emily, she's the Rainbow Ranger and the other six are her brother's team of Samurai Rangers. That's Jayden; the Red Ranger and Emily's brother, Kevin the Blue Ranger, Mike the Green Ranger, Mia the Pink Ranger, Emily the Yellow Ranger and Antonio the Gold Ranger."

Luke nodded and said, "Come, we'll show you where we live."

Everyone went ahead, but I saw Luke pull Emily aside and I listened. "You seem familiar. Are you the 5-year-old we saved a couple of years ago?" Emily nodded. "It's nice to see you again. I found this after we saved you, but you were already gone so I held onto it until I saw you again." He handed her a pin, it was gold and circular and had a bird with an arrow in its mouth inside the circle. I knew I saw that before, but where. Then it hit me. When I saw Emily reading lately, she has been reading a book with the exact same design on it. The book was called The Hunger Games. Emily must really like that trilogy because I never seen her that happy when she got the pin back.

To make sure that they didn't see me, I went and caught up with the others.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	35. Chapter 34 The Forest Rangers Unite

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

We followed the Forest Rangers deep into the forest, until we came upon a large wooden building.

"Welcome," Luke said, "to our Training Hall."

We all stared at it with awe. It was made of large trees, and the roof was just leaves.

"This is awesome!" Mike said.

"Our Mothers and Fathers built this for the Forest Rangers," Tom said.

"They told us to use this whenever we would need it, and now it's our home," Jane added.

"We have trained, slept, and ate here for years," Mark put in.

"And under my watchful eye, the Rangers have sprouted into heroes," Ivy said.

"And we welcome you, Samurai Rangers, to see what no one else has ever seen," Katherine finished.

As we walked forward, a bomb exploded near us and we were sent flying in different directions.

"Is everyone ok?" I said, slowly getting to my feet.

There was a laughter that surrounded us.

"Dayu!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"She's someone that's bothered us for a long time," Emily said.

"From the Netherworld," I added.

"Luke!" Katherine said. "This is the monster that sent those armies at us!"

Dayu jumped down from a tree and faced us. "You rangers think you can beat us," she said. "But Master Xandred is in full power. He will smash his fist down and take you all out with one breath!"

"Rangers! Suit up!" I cried.

We all summoned our uniforms and got ready to advance on Dayu.

Dayu summoned moogers, tons and tons of moogers.

"Rangers," Ivy whispered, nodding her head to the Forest Rangers. "Suit up."

"Forest Rangers, ready!" Luke said, taking a step forward and taking out a necklace from under his training uniform. It had a red phoenix on it.

"Ready!" Katherine said who was a step behind Luke's right. She had a blue griffin on her necklace.

"Ready!" Mark said. He was on Luke's left, just a step behind, level with Katherine. His necklace had a green dragon.

"Ready!" Tom said. He was just behind Katherine's right. He had an orange eagle on his necklace.

"Ready!" Jane said. She was behind Mark's left, level with Tomas. She had a yellow jaguar on her necklace.

"Unite with the power of the forest!" Luke said.

As one, they raised their necklaces into the sky. Clouds that had the shape of their animal surrounded them. When the clouds vanished, the Forest Rangers stood in uniform, ready to help.

They all had a leaf shaped helmet, but a few leaves were different. Luke had an oak leaf, Katherine had a fir leaf, Mark had an aspen leaf, Tom had an oak leaf also, and Jane had a flower's leaf. Their uniforms were sleek, and each one had the print of their zord on the top right. In the middle of the uniforms was the symbol of a tree, with their zord around it.

"Rangers shown, power of the forest!" they all cried as one, and then they charged the moogers, helping us.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	36. Chapter 35 The Mockingjay Pin

**_Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

We were fighting against the moogers and Dayu. The last time I saw her, she poisoned me with a dart filled with Sansu water. This time, I am going to defeat her once and for all.

The Forest Rangers were helping us and by the way that they looked, they seemed to be pretty good.

Slashing through moogers like it was my job; I got to Dayu to finish her off.

I fought her for what seemed like a really long time that it got to the point where everyone was looking right at us. Knowing that what happened last time was bad, but I knew that I couldn't let this happen.

Trying to think of something to do, I remember the little mockingjay. Pulling it out, it morphed from a small pin to a gold shield with the mockingjay on the front. Everyone was surprised at what I did that it too distracted Dayu and with that having the Mockingjay disk in, I swung my sword and Dayu fell to the ground. She exploded in a ball of fire.

"How did you do that," Jayden asked. So I told him.

"Jayden," I said. "You've know me my entire live, but I kept a secret from you. I'm smarter than you think. I have the brain of the smartest person ever, even when I was five. Being as smart as I am, I can do anything and everything." "What about that," Katherine asked.

Turning around I saw Dayu, but bigger, so I went mega-mode. I knew I had to try what I needed to try, I used the Mockingjay disk. Using the mockingjay zord was really cool, but I was doing something important. With one slash of the bird's wing on Dayu, she fell to the ground exploding.

When I got back down and powered down, I knew that I was a hero. They all came to me to hug me congratulations after Jayden hugged. While I was in Jase's hug, we kissed and I released the mockingjay disk which morphed into the mockingjay zord singing a love tune.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	37. Chapter 36 The Panther Necklace

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

Since the Forest Rangers insisted, we stuck around for a little bit to learn what they had to say.

One night, I walked outside to admire the stars from a tree.

Darien came out too. "It's nice, isn't it?" he asked.

Startled, I turned to face him. "Yea, it is," I said. "We can't see the stars back at home. There is too much light pollution."

"Hey isn't that Leo the Lion?" Darien asked, pointing to a cluster of stars.

I tilted my head slightly. "I think so," I said. "Yea, it is." I looked around and saw something hanging on a tree branch.

"What's that?" I whispered, walking to it.

When I got to the tree, I found a red panther necklace. I got it loose and looked at it.

Emily and Jayden came out to watch the stars.

"Hey Emily," I said, walking to her. "I found this in a tree. What's it for?"

Emily looked at it, so did Jayden.

"The Nature Combination is true!" Emily said. "I have air, and you have land, but all we need is the sea."

"I thought that was a myth!" Jayden said.

"Well it's not," Emily said. "We need to find the sea combination, and that can help us against Xandred."

"But how do we find the sea combination?" I said. "It must have been hidden away for a long time!"

"Maybe we just need to work together to find it," Darien said as he walked up next to us. "That may be the only way."

Emily handed the necklace back to me. "Keep it," she said. "It's yours, and you found it. Also it's your color."

Just then, there was a beeping coming from inside the Forest Rangers dojo.

We ran inside to see what the problem was.

"There's a monster," Luke told us as we gathered with the others.

"A nighlok back where we live," Ryan said.

"We need to go," I said.

"We enjoyed your stay here," Ivy said. "If you ever need help, you know where to find us."

I nodded and we raced out.

* * *

Back home, the nighlok named Darktor was attacking the citizens.

As soon as we had suited up, the nighlok shot a black powder at us, blinding us, making it even darker than before.

"Where's the nighlok!" exclaimed Joseph.

"We can't see!" Mike said.

Suddenly, the nighlok attacked us all, all of us falling to the ground.

The powder cleared and the nighlok was spinning around with joy. "Yay!" he said. "I got you guys! I got you guys! I got you guys!"

Slowly, we got to our feet.

"Yo Darktor!" said Jack. "Get ready to be beaten!"

"I'm dried up! Later rangers!" the nighlok said, and it disappeared.

"What was that about?" I said, holding my side as we all powered down.

"Don't know," Sarafina said.

"Let's head home," I said.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	38. Chapter 37 The Sea Serpent Bracelet

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

As soon as we got home, Darien went to what looked like a blue-green ring. I went in for a closer look, along with Emily and Jayden. We all looked at the thing for a while and determined that was a bracelet. "It's the sea serpent, the sea creature for the Nature Combination!" Emily said excitedly.

"What is that etched right inside it?" Jayden asked.

I looked at it closer and it said Darien. Looking again at my necklace, I saw my name etched in it as well. Even Emily's name was etched in her pin.

"We have the Nature Combination," said Darien sounding so surprised.

"How could it be that Emily has one when she isn't a leader of a team?" I asked.

"Because she is the sister of a leader," said Jayden. I was so surprised that we had the Nature Combination right in our very hands.

"Why don't we try it out?" Darien asked. Even I was curious to see.

"Emily," Jayden said. "We aren't going to leave until that combination is done." Emily gave a big smile on her face and went to go unpack her things.

* * *

The next few hours were long, trying to figure out how to do the combination. All we were able to do was to make the disks into the creature it was supposed to be. When we had all three of them out at the same time, the strangest thing happens, the three combine. The mockingjay connected to the top of the panther and the sea serpent divided in two and connected with the mockingjay's wings. Seeing it all happen was outstanding. We were just about to do it when the gap sensor went off.

* * *

Down by the park, Darktor was terrorizing people. Luckily, we came along just in time to defeat him. After he wounded some of the rangers, Emily, Darien and I decided to use the combination. Putting the disks in the spin sword and spun it caused some sort of reaction. We some what looked like the creatures our things corresponded with, but the problem was that we had no sword or weapon. Emily did a slash at Darktor with her wing like arms and the slash hit him.

I realized that the Nature combination didn't need any weapon; it needed us to control it. Altogether we did a slash at Darktor and he blew up like a bomb.

We knew he would be bigger and got ready for it. When he did, we combined the three zords together to form one big one.

After a few hits and misses, we finished him off.

As soon as we got back on the ground, the three of us decided to wear our symbol of the Nature Combination.

"Emily," said Jayden. "That was so amazing that I want to do something nice. Since I haven't seen you since you were 6 or 7, I want to make it up to you for missing your birthdays and treat you and your friends to a nice day out."

I saw Jase go up to Jayden and say something, and then it spread ending at me, but not going to Emily. What Jase had said was that Emily's birthday was the day after tomorrow and he thought we could throw her a surprise party, just the three Samurai teams and the Forest Rangers and he also said that it should be at the Forest Rangers hangout because it would be able to fit all of us.

That was something that I know Emily would like.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	39. Chapter 38 Emily's Birthday Preparations

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

Jayden and I talked quietly about what to do when Emily suddenly appeared behind Jayden quietly.

"I know that should work perfectly but, no!" I said, quickly changing it to make it like an argument. "It won't work."

Jayden was confused at first, but then he understood Emily had come. "How can it not work?" he said. "We just need to combine the megazords together and then we have a powerful zord to use!"

"Jayden, there will be too many things to control, even if we all had one thing, there will still be too much stuff," I said.

Emily, after a sad frown, walked off.

I eased. "Man, she looked sad when we didn't say anything to her," I said.

"It hurts me that she's like this," Jayden said. "I bet she thinks I forgot."

Darien came up.

"Well?" I asked.

"They said they'll do it," Darien said. "Right now, my team, Jayden's team, Jonathan, Jack, Sarafina, and Ryan are heading over there. The only people left here are you guys, me, Joseph, Cameron, and Emily."

"Hey," Emily said, walking up to us again. "Where is everyone?"

"I was thinking the same thing," I said. "Are they training?"

Emily shook her head. "Nor eating, resting, or relaxing," she said.

"Man, that worries me," Jayden said.

"Didn't you say something about patrolling the city?" Darien said.

"Yea, but I didn't mean all of them!" I said.

"Well, I'm going to go practice if you guys need me," Emily said. With a sad expression, she walked off.

"I hate keeping this secret and having her so upset!" Jayden said. "It hurts when a sibling is like that."

We nodded.

"I hated it when that monster turned me against Cameron," I said. "Even though I knew it wasn't my fault, I still felt guilty for hating him!"

My watch went off.

I checked to make sure that Emily wasn't around and said, "What's up Jack?"

"We are here and starting to set up the decorations," Jack said. "Is there anything that we should do special?"

"Don't let Mia cook anything," Jayden said.

"Got it," Jack said.

"Oh, and make sure that there is something to do with the Hunger Games," I added.

"And balloons," Darien said.

"Alright, we got that down. I'll tell you what's going on as we get closer to being done," Jack said.

"Got it," I said.

Jayden's samuraizer went off.

"What's up Kevin?" Jayden said.

"The outside is done," Kevin said.

"Help the others out inside," Jayden said.

"On it," Kevin said.

Jayden replaced his samuraizer.

"We still need presents," I said.

"We got that covered," Darien said. "My team tracked down what she likes and got all that stuff for presents from all of us."

Suddenly, the nighlok alarm went off.

"Oh shoot!" I said, running over to where we could see what was going on.

"We can take them down," Darien said.

Joseph, Cameron, and Emily ran in.

"What's going on?" Joseph said.

"We need to take care of a nighlok," Jayden said.

We all morphed and ran out to the park.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	40. Chapter 39 Mutt Vesper

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

Thinking of how Emily has to fight a nighlok the day before her birthday must really stink, I know it would for me. As me, Darien, Jayden, Joseph, Cameron, and Emily arrived at the park, we saw what looked like a cross between a mutated wolf and a killer human, but not exactly looking like a werewolf.

"Foolish rangers, you can't stop the wrath of Mutt Vesper!"

Looking at Emily, she seemed to stumble backwards and fall on the ground causing her to power down.

"It's him, my worst nightmare," she exclaimed. "My worst nightmare is when a cross between a mutation from the Hunger Games and a man named Vesper from the 39 Clues series which they are evil people, almost looking a bit like the Egyptian god Anubis." I knew what Emily meant since she loves ancient Egypt. "Anyway," she said. "What happens is that he comes after me for my power!"

As we were all around Emily trying to comfort her, the nighlok became wisps of smoke and went inside Emily's body. When I saw that he went inside her body, I knew that this was going to get worse.

He gained control of her body and started to speak through her, "You silly rangers, you think that a little step back would help stop me? No! Now I have taken control of this body and plan on tending to use her power for evil!"

Oh no! We had to get her back!

While we were fighting, we tried to trigger her memory. I even called Jase to help us after all, he is Emily's Boyfriend.

Once Jase came, I knew we could be able to bring her back.

He got close enough to Emily's body and just before Mutt Vesper attacked Jase using Emily's special disc, Jase said, "Remember the griffin!"

Emily stopped moving, I could actually see the memories in her eyes, even her first kiss. "Jase," she said, but it was too late. She hit Jase with the attack.

She seemed to get some control back, but before she went into shock, she pulled out the Crystal and said one word, "Jayden." She tossed the crystal to Jayden and went into shock.

Jayden healed Jase before any permanent damage settled in.

We watched as Emily was fighting Mutt Vesper inside her body. I knew that there was no way that we could help her, but I heard her saying something very softly, "You will not defeat me."

She said it louder and louder every time she said it. "YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" and after she said that, her body glowed. She was calling the spirit of the Mockingjay! Using the spirit of the mockingjay, she defeated Mutt Vesper in both normal and mega-mode form.

When the light faded, she was lying on the ground. She looked like her mockingjay. She wore a white dress with sleeves long enough to look like wings, white shoes, and a thing on her head that looked like a tiara.

Slowly, Jase went up to her saying, "Emily?"

She roused only a little and said one word, "Jase," as if she was at peace.

Knowing that she was probably hurt, Jase picked her up said that she needed to get back to the dojo which we brought her back to ours.

Once settled down in her bed, I saw what she was talking about. All over her room were things on Ancient Egypt, the Hunger Games, and the 39 Clues. I saw a replication she was doing of an Egyptian ankh necklace and I putted it on her.

I knew that she was happy when I putted the necklace on her. She probably couldn't wait until her birthday tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	41. Chapter 40 Happy Birthday, Emily

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

Just before dawn approached, Jayden and I went into her room, to see how she was doing and to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

Emily awoke just as the dawn broke.

"Morning Emily," said Jayden.

She blinked her eyes open and looked at the time.

"Morning," she said, sounding a little weak.

Looking around the room, Emily saw that there was nothing. "Where are the others?" Emily asked sounding concerned.

I looked at Emily and said, "They are off on patrol and my dad is out getting food."

With a sad look in her eyes, she looked at herself, finding that she looked like her mockingjay.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

She got out of bed and fixed herself up a bit and went off to train.

Once she was out of ear shot, Jayden said, "When do you want her to get there?"

* * *

Leaving a note for Emily, we went to the Forest Rangers hideout where the party was to be held at. Jayden was a bit relieved when he found out that Mia made dip out of store bought dip mix and sour cream. The first thing that was good that Mia made.

"She's coming!" said Jessie and Zoe at the same time.

We hid and tried to make it as dark as possible.

"Hello? Guys, where are you? I got your note. What did you need me for?" asked Emily looking for us.

"SURPRISE!" we all shouted.

Emily was really surprised that we threw her a surprise party for her 14th birthday.

She was really happy with everything, from the food to the decorations.

Everywhere Emily looked, there were pictures from the Hunger Games, even balloons in the shape of Mockingjays!

Seeing as she was really happy with everything, she really enjoyed the party.

* * *

When it came time for Emily to open up her presents, she couldn't decide what to open first.

She decided to open the gifts from the Forest Rangers first. Luke gave a pair of sturdy hiking boots for if she goes out hiking. Katherine gave her a compass so she wouldn't get lost. Thomas gave her seeds to start an herb garden. Jane gave her a flute so she can play her lovely music. Mark gave her a book of remedies in case she ever needed to make some. Lastly, Ivy gave her a lovely flower hair pin since she was delicate like a flower.

Next she did the gifts from Jayden's team members. Kevin got her a set of books on Ancient Egypt. Mike gave her a game that she wanted because it's a dancing game and it also could help her with coming up with some new moves. Mia gave her a stationary set so she can send messages between the teams. Emily got her some music that she can play on her flute, even the music for what Emily's sister Serena would play since Emily really likes it. Finally, Antonio gave her a fishing rod because she's wanted Antonio to teach her how to fish.

She then went to Darien's team's gifts. Zander got her the entire 39 Clues series. Jo gave her an aloe plant since she likes to use aloe. Lillyona gave Emily her very own bow staff. Jase had two gifts for Emily, but did one with his brother. They got her parts for computers because she's been needing parts for something really important she has been working on for the teams.

Then she went to my team's gifts. Joseph got Emily a pair of sun glasses she has been wanting. Sarafina gave her a bag so she can put her laptop in. Jack got her a white DSI so she can play with him in her spare time. Also with the DSI he got stickers so she can put them on the DSI. Ryan gave her a real bow and a quiver of arrows to practice with. Gorge gave her a book he hand-wrote with some of the things he can do.

When I looked, there were four gifts left.

She took the one that was from Jayden and Ji. When she opened it, she was shocked.

"Is this the exact same one dad used when he was a Samurai?" she asked surprisingly. "The very one," he said.

Emily gave him and Ji a big hug.

Next, she opened the one from me, Cameron and my dad Jonathan. After she opened the gift she was speechless. In the box was a recreation of the dress Katniss wore for the interviews. She gave the three of us tight hugs.

Then she chose the gift from Jase. He gave a lovely diamond necklace which he then put around her neck. That got Jase a kiss.

She was puzzled though that there was an extra gift even though she opened at least one gift from everyone. Opening it, she saw a flash drive.

Puzzled even more, she putted the flash drive in her laptop. On the flash drive was a video. She played it.

"Hi Emily," the video me said. "You're probably wondering what this video is for. It is from everyone who you know. This I started recording when the teams started. I wanted you to have this so that you can look back on this when you're older. I'll keep adding more footage on to the flash drive as well. Enjoy."

She skimmed though the footage, seeing everything. When it came to the end however, it really puzzled Emily.

It was Jase in front of a mirror with a box in his hand.

"No, that won't work," said the video Jase. "How can I put this? Emily, I wanted…no. I've been…not that. (Sigh) Ok, let's try this again. Emily, I know that you have known me for many days now and we have a special connection together, that we are destined for each other. I didn't want to risk our friendship at first, but I can't stop thinking about you. No matter what I try, I can't get you out of my head. You are the love of my life, my yin to my yang, you complete me. So…will you marry me?"

Emily was stunned.

She looked at Jase and he was on his knee with the ring out.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" said Emily practically screaming.

Everyone was happy for Emily and Jase, but after he putted the ring on her finger, something strange happened to Emily.

She was wrapped in a sheet of gold that was so blinding that everyone looked away. When it faded, Emily stood there, looking absolutely gorgeous.

Her hair was braided down her back, wore heals and was wearing the flame dress with the Mockingjay pin on a string around her neck and the diamond ring on her finger.

Everyone was happy for Emily, but for some reason, it looked like Emily and Jase were about to be sucked into a faint portal into the world of the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	42. Chapter 41 Plans Gone Wrong

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

Jase and Emily were happy, yet they didn't notice the portal. Before we could warn them, they were gone.

Everyone was shocked. Silence surrounded us as we tried to figure out what had happened.

Jayden took a step back and walked out of the room.

Darien followed.

"What happened?" I asked. "What could have caused this?"

"If anyone knew, I think they would say," Lillyona said. "Man, they're really upset."

"I would be too if I lost Amanda," Cameron pointed out.

"We need to fix this," Joseph said.

"How?" Ryan said. "There's no explanation that they could've gone in, so we are far from seeing how they could get out."

"We know they are in the Hunger Games," Sarafina said as she picked up a book. "I remember seeing Emily reading this last night before she went to bed."

"I'm going to talk to Jayden and Darien," I said, walking out of the room.

Jayden and Darien were outside, as far apart from each other as possible.

Jayden was leaning on a tree and looking up at the stars.

Darien was sitting in a tree and staring at the ground.

I didn't know who to talk to first: Jayden because he was also a leader or Darien because he was part of my team.

Both boys were looking away from me, but they turned as they heard my footsteps on the stairs.

"Amanda," Jayden said.

"What are you doing out here?" Darien asked.

"To see how you two are," I said. "You both lost a sibling, and I know it's hard."

"How would you know? You never lost Cameron," Darien said, jumping down and walking to me.

"You think he was always part of our team?" I asked. "No, he wasn't. He left with Mom for several years. Even though I didn't see eye-to-eye with him, I still missed him, and I didn't know if I would ever see him again. That's how you are like now."

"You don't understand," Darien said. "You wouldn't ever understand."

"Leave her alone," Jayden said, walking next to me. "We were about to see our sibling's wedding and they suddenly disappeared. That is something no one can feel except if it happens to them. Don't get on her back because of how you feel. I miss Emily just as much as you miss Jase. I bet if we work together, we will be able to get them back, but it will only work if we are a team. You with me?" He held out his hand to shake on it.

Darien turned from us and thought for a moment. He looked up at the moon. "Jase loved to see the stars and the moon," he whispered. He turned back around. "Deal." He shook Jayden's hand.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	43. Chapter 42 The Hunger Games

**By this point, things begin to change. There will be references to other material besides Power Rangers and will be noted the first time that it appears. The Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins/Lionsgate.**

**_Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

Slowly Jase and I got up, not knowing where we are.

"Where are we?" Jase asked curiously. I wasn't sure, but something told me that this place was familiar.

Seeing a bush of berries, we went up to it to get the taste of dirt out of our mouths.

"Stop!" someone said just as we were about to pick some. Two people came out of the trees each holding a bow and arrow, the girl was 16 and the boy was 18.

"Who are you?" Jase asked. "The question is who YOU are?" the boy said.

Coming up to me, the girl looked at my dress that I was wearing. "This looks like something from the Capitol," she said. The Capitol, where did I hear that before? OMG!

"You're Katniss and Gale," I said excitedly. They gave me a puzzled look. "Who are you and how do you know our names," Gale asked. "Jase, we must have been sucked into the world of the Hunger Games." "Emily, how's that even possible?" Jase asked.

"What is going on here?" Katniss asked. "We're from a different dimension. I know who you are because you two are characters of a book. See," I said handing her my book.

"This is impossible. You must be mutts from the Capitol," said Gale sternly.

As Gale shoots an arrow towards me and Jase, I deflected it with my sword. "Listen, we don't know how we got here. All we know is that we're in Panem and we need a way to get back to our dimension."

They turned around to talk to each other and then turned back to us. "Ok," Katniss tells us. "We'll try to help you get back on one condition." "What?" Jase asks. "You must look like two people from the Seam. Ok?"

With that, Jase and I changed into clothes I had in my bag and we follow them back to Katniss's home.

There, we find two girls with blond hair. "Mom, Prim," says Katniss. "This is Emily and Jase. They are lost and need to get back home. Is it ok if they stay here?"

Prim, Katniss's 12-year-old sister, comes up to me and said, "You seem different than other children." I was worried that she might find out who Jase and I were.

"Ok Katniss, they can stay," her mom said sounding a little disappointed. "Don't worry Mrs. Everdeen, we can be able to feed ourselves," Jase said trying to make her feel better.

At least the nice thing was, was that they allowed us to keep ourselves hidden in case if anyone knows that we were here.

* * *

When it came time for them to go to the Reaping, Jase and I made sure that we stayed hidden from anyone.

Later we heard a door open and we looked to see who it was. We saw Katniss's mother and Prim, but where was Katniss.

"Where's Katniss?" Jase asked confused. "Prim's name was chosen and Katniss volunteered to protect her." This was not happening. We were living in the first book.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	44. Chapter 43 Living the First Book

**_Jase's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

The days went by with only seeing Katniss on TV.

Emily and I helped Gale get food for Katniss's family. It gave Emily some practice to use her bow and quiver of arrows she got from her birthday.

During the time that we were stuck there, Emily and I decided that it would be best to plan our wedding. What was also good was that Emily's laptop still worked so we were able to look up things to help us plan.

We decided to go with a traditional wedding. The only guests were to be the four ranger teams and their mentors. Amanda was to be the Maid of Honor and Darien was to be my Best Man; everything was beautiful, we even decided that both on the cake and hanging over us when we got married would be mockingjays. All of it was so amazing that Emily couldn't what until the day.

On the day the Games started, I saw something strange on Emily's laptop. It was a request to video chat. Prim told us that no one really had a computer. Looking at the screen name Emily realized who it was. The screen name was JSRED18 and that was Jayden's screen name, so she clicked accept.

Amanda showed up on the screen with Darien and Jayden behind her. "Emily, Jase," said Amanda relieved. "I thought I wouldn't get you." "Well you got us. I'm surprised that you were able reach us from a different world," I said.

"Where are you exactly?" asked Jayden. "We are in the world of the Hunger Games and are living in the first book. How long did it take for you guys to reach us?" Emily asked. "About an hour," said my brother.

"Strange," I said. "We've been here for about a week or so. I guess that there is a time difference between here and back home."

Amanda then said, "Where are you in the first book?" "Um, the Games just started." "OK, Antonio thinks that a portal back home won't open until the end."

"WHAT?" both me and Emily exclaimed. "Listen; just hang in there until then ok?"

Emily sighed and then said, "What Jase and I have done is at least planned our wedding. Darien, you are the Best Man and Amanda you are my Maid of Honor." Once Emily said that, the image of them went away. Replacing the image was a thing saying 'Connection Lost'.

* * *

After the Games were over, Katniss and Peeta came back alive. Emily and I were so anxious for the portal to open, but it didn't come. When Katniss, her mom and Prim moved into a house in Victor's Village, we were still waiting for it to open.  
"What's that on your finger?" Katniss asked when we were at her new home in Victor's Village. "We're getting married," said Jase. They seemed surprised.

The portal opened when Gale, Katniss, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen was with us. We said our goodbyes and went through it.

Once we were though the portal, we were greeted back by Amanda, Darien, Jayden, and their teams. What was really strange though was that we were in the forest in the exact spot the Forest Rangers hideout was, but it wasn't there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were swept into a parallel world and have no clue how to get back," said Jessie. "Also here, Jayden's sister doesn't exist," added Zoe.

This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	45. Chapter 44 Turn of Events

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, turning around. "I could've sworn I heard someone step on a twig or something."

"What are you talking about, Amanda?" Cameron asked.

"There it is again!" I exclaimed.

"We don't hear anything," replied Emily.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I turned back to them. "I know something's out there but what it is, I don't know."

"We need to listen to Amanda," Jonathan said. "She's has an extra gift to sense something when it's around."

"I never knew about that," I said, turning to my dad.

"Yea, neither did I," said Cameron. "How come you didn't tell her, Dad?"

"The time was never right," Jonathan said.

Suddenly, a nighlok appeared from behind a tree.

"I knew it," I whispered.

"Hello Rangers!" said the nighlok. "Looks like you were able to get your friends back, but that will be a short-lived thing, because I can take you all into another world! The name's Boozertron, I'm the author and you've landed in my story!"

We morphed and attacked the nighlok.

Boozertron easily dodged our attacks and hit us instead.

"Well, what book should I do now?" Boozertron said. "I'll do one that's long, so you'll never get out of it."

"What?" I whispered.

"I sent you friends to the Hunger Games, I opened the portal to send them there," Boozertron said. "And I know where you are going." He turned to me and opened a portal up behind me. "Have a nice life!"

"What? No!" I cried as he kicked me in.

"Amanda!" Cameron yelled, grabbing my hand.

I tried to hold on, but the portal was sucking me in, and Cameron was also losing his edge.

Before the other rangers could do anything, both Cameron and I disappeared into the portal.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	46. Chapter 45 BB, Projects, and 2 Jaydens?

**The full chapter name is "The Black Box, The Projects, and Two Jaydens?"**

**_Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

When I saw Amanda and Cameron go through, I knew that I had to do something. It was still my birthday back in our home dimension and I knew exactly what to do. I ran toward Boozertron while the others were still in shock.

"What's this? You really think that you can challenge me? Think again," Boozertron said.

With all my might I swung at him, using some of my powers that would only appear on her birthday. It only caused him to fall. I couldn't do it again because it took so much symbol power to do it.

"Emmy, catch!" Jayden yelled and tossed something to me. When I caught it, I saw what it was. The Black Box! I looked at Jayden and he gave a nod, but before I could use it, he disappeared.

"The next time he comes, you can use it Emmy," Jayden said giving me a hug to make me feel a bit better.

"O.k., what do we do know?" said Jo. "Yeah, there are three teams, a mentor and a pile of junk here," complained Zander. I looked at the pile and it was no ordinary pile. "That's not just a pile of junk; it's a pile with my projects I'm working on."

* * *

Going straight to it, I looked for one particular project. "Ah-ha!" It was a satellite dish on a stand connected to a computer.

"What's that?" Lillyona asked. "This is to help travel from dimension to dimension. I just got to do some last minute things and I think I might be able to get Amanda and Cameron back."

Working hard to get it working, Jase helped too by trying to find a disturbance in the space time continuum.

When I was done, Jase found the disturbance. "They're in the second book, Catching Fire, they are at the Capital. Hey it was a good think that you gave them that thing to make cameras and audio recorders not hear or see them."

Doing a bunch of things, I was able to open up a portal back, and just like I planned, they came back. "Nice to have you back. Did you say hi to Katniss for us?" Jase asked teasingly. "In the matter of fact, we did," Cameron said. "You're right Emmy, they are really nice, except for Haymitch," Amanda said. I smiled. Then I heard a rustling sound.

Ready to attack if need be, we looked around to see what it was and out of the trees came six rangers exactly like Jayden's team and two girls. They stopped when they saw us and the six rangers powered down. "Who are you?" my brother asked.

"I'm you," the other Jayden told him. Mike did this whole crazy thing with his other self which made me giggle. "We're from a different dimension," I said after I stopped laughing.

The two girls were twins I could tell. One was blond and one had brown hair, the brown haired girl came up and said, "I'm Amanda and that's my twin Crystal. Why don't you guys come back to our place and tell us about yourselves."

Amanda looked at Jonathan and he said, "Ok, we will come with you guys and once we tell you about us, you guys tell us all about you."

They gave a nod and we followed them back.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	47. Chapter 46 Two-Timed Trouble

**_Master Xandred's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

"Now that's there's two ranger teams from two dimensions, I have an even bigger headache than before!" I said, kicking a post and breaking it.

"Ooh, ah, ooh!" Octoroo said. "We can stop them, Master Xandred!"

"You have a plan, Octoroo?" I said, turning to him. "It better be good unless you want to lose you tentacles."

"Just send in Twister!" Octoroo said.

"Somebody sent for me?" said a voice and Twister appeared in the boat. "Master Xandred, I am ready to serve you."

"How can you help with rangers from another dimension?" I said. "And somebody get me my medicine!"

As a couple moogers came to get my medicine, Twister said, "I can send both ranger teams to the past, away from all life. Then you can rule the world by having the Sanzu River flood with uncontrollable tears from the humans. Just give me a chance and I won't prove you wrong, Master."

"Octoroo!" I said after I drank the medicine. "You sure he can take the rangers away?"

"Twister has never failed before in his life," Octoroo said. "He almost defeated the very first ranger team. The only reason he couldn't finish them off is because another monster took his place and the rangers defeated that monster. I'm sure that this is the last time we will know about the Samurai Rangers."

"Fine," I said. "Twister, go make the river rise and take care of those rangers, for good."

"Yes, Master," Twister said, jumping out of the boat.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	48. Chapter 47 The Other Rangers

**Hinted at in chapter 45, there are two older Samurai Teams, each from a different dimension. When I originally wrote this chapter, I was crossing it with a small fanfiction that I was doing on my own, hence the second Samurai team and all the things that are with them. (I am probably going to change this bit when I post the re-write of this story.)**

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

As we went to their Shiba House, I noticed something odd about Emmy. It seemed as though she was radiating some sort of energy that I could not describe. Whatever that energy was, I had a feeling that it was going to help us.

We entered the house feeling fine, but then I heard a beeping. It was not the alarm that signaled a nighlok, but something else.

"Oh shut up!" said Crystal, kicking a device that was on the ground. "That thing never shuts up until it's kicked."

Sitting down, we told the other world rangers who we were.

"My name is Amanda," I said. "That's Ryan, Jack, Sarafina, Joseph, Cameron, Darien, Lillyona, Joanna, Zander, Gorge, Zoe, Jessie, Jonathan our mentor, your other world selves, and the couple of the two younger teams and soon to be Husband and Wife, Jase and Emily, Emmy is what we call her though. We are from a different dimension. Also in our dimension, we have another team of Rangers called the Forest Rangers. Their names are Luke, Katherine, Thomas, Jane, Mark, and their mentor Ivy."

I heard a snort from other world Antonio.

"Anyway," I said. "We were transported here from our dimension from a nighlok named Boozertron."

The other Jayden then said, "Well, we have couples in our group too. Emily and Mike were the first. Kevin and Mia were the second. Amanda and I were the third. Lastly, Antonio and Crystal became a couple. What you don't know though is that Amanda and Crystal are our Ji's nieces."

All of us were shocked.

"Also," other world Antonio said. "Amanda and Crystal are very smart people that can make things like these bracelets that allows us to change anyone, even the voices. We've met Big Time Rush and when you said the names of the Forest Rangers team, that reminded me of the Cahills."

"Antonio!" they said.

Emmy then gave a puzzling look and said, "You mean THE Cahills, Amy and Dan Cahill?" Was what Emmy was asking true?

Other world Kevin nodded along with other world Emily, Mia and Mike.

Crystal gave a sigh and said, "We are related to the Cahills. Kevin is a Lucian; Antonio, Amanda and I are Ekaterina; Mike is a Tomas; Emily and Mia is Janus; Jayden is a Madrigal."

We were all stunned. Emmy however was walking away. She was walking towards the doors. "What are you doing?" her brother asked. Emmy just stood listening. Then it went off, the signal for a nighlok in the city. So we suited up and left.

* * *

There, we saw Twister and Boozertron. It seemed like they were working together. I saw Emmy tease up when she saw him. Before we even did anything, she took off grabbing the Black Box from Jayden and started to use it.

I had never seen the Black Box in action, but allowed the user to use the power of all the zords; it even gave them a white jacket just when using it. She went right for it, fighting the two nighlok like she was trying to save Jase or Jayden.

"Spin sword!" she said. "Rainbow radiance!"

When she did that, it took both of them down. I looked at her again, she was radiating even more, enough that you can tell that something was happening.

She called her zord, the lion. "Amanda, Darien, the Nature Combination!"

We both nodded in agreement and did it.

Once we were together, it took one hit for the both of them to go down.

When we came back down and powered down, other world Jayden then said, "That was the power of your younger sister?" Jayden nodded and said, "She is one of a kind."

A portal then opened for us to go back in. We said good-bye and Emmy said that see will try to set up a way to communicate, but I know that it would be mostly for Mike.

* * *

After we stepped out of the portal, we saw the Forest Rangers. I was so happy to see them again.

"Hey Jase?" Darien asked. "When is the wedding anyway?"

Both Emmy and Jase looked at each other and Jase said, "In a week."

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	49. Chapter 48 Wedding Preparations

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

The big day was almost here. We were getting ready for Jase and Emmy's wedding.

"No, no, no. The center piece is supposed to go there," I was telling him.

Emmy putted me in charge of getting the wedding together. "How would this look if it were draped just above their heads as well," said Catherine. The bad thing is that Darien and Jase's parents, Steven and Catherine Johnson, came and are now here for the wedding.

This was really bad because they did not know that their sons were Samurai Rangers. Good thing was that Jase wanted their last name to be Shiba instead of Johnson.

"Can you take care of making sure everything is set while I go see how Emmy is doing?" I asked Catherine. She gave a nod.

We made sure that anyone who was going to do anything with symbol power or would have their zords out was in a different room away from the parents. I came in their smiling as it was buzzing with excitement. Everywhere I looked, I saw someone using their symbol power or had their zords out.

I ducked my head in time just as Octozord flew right over me. It was a good thing I was doing this because I also found out that more of Jase's family was coming to the wedding.

Knowing where I needed to go, I followed Octozord. Octozord belonged to Antonio and I know that he was helping Emmy.

When I got to them, I saw that they were really busy, but not with the wedding. I saw that they had a bunch of metal pieces, tools, and computer parts. Looking over Antonio's shoulder, I saw that they had many made already. They looked like hearing aids to me. "What's up fireball?"

"Nothing much shining light," I replied. We gave each other nicknames according to their element. Mine is Fireball, Emmy is Shining Light, Jack is Hydro-gamer, Sarafina is Sky-high, Ryan is Volcanic Ash, Joseph is Ground-roller, Cameron is Blue Ice, Lillyona is Sand-trekker, Darien is Storm Chaser, Jase is Mountain Astronomer, Jo is Clear Ocean, Zander is Forest Girl, Gorge is Ancient Cameo, Zoe is Striking Lightning, and Jessie is Sparkling Snow.

"What are you guys working on?" I asked. Antonio replied, "This is why Emily needed computer parts. This device that will allow the wearer to talk to each other without using their watches, will tell you if there is a nighlok attack, and more. To other people who don't know what the true meaning of it is will think that it is one of those things that can connect to your phone so you can talk without holding the phone to your ear."

"Hey is this one mine?" I asked pointing to one with red accents. Emmy nodded and handed it to me and did the same with the others.

We were about to start making crystals that would be favors when I heard my dad say, "Silvia?"

Emmy and I turned around and there in the doorway was a woman who looked like to be my mom's age. I looked at Emmy and Jayden was next to her looking at the woman too.

"Mom?" Emmy replied. The woman smiled.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	50. Chapter 49 Mother

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

"Mom, is that really you?" Emmy asked. "Would I miss my own daughter's wedding?" the woman named Silvia replied.

Both Emmy and Jayden run up to her and give their mother a hug.

"What are you doing here Mother?" Jayden asked.

"I figured it was time for a change, so I decided that I wanted to help you with the whole ranger thing. Plus, I wasn't going to miss my own daughter's wedding day," Silvia said.

Jonathan walked up to her followed by me and Cameron. "How do you know her?" Cameron asked. He turned toward us and said, "We use to go to school together. We were the best of friends, but when she left I felt heartbroken because I wanted to marry her."

"Ewe!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Mom," Emmy said. "I need to ask you a favor. I know you want to meet everyone, but we have a problem. Jase, the guy who I am going to marry, his and his brother Darien's parents are here and I need you to keep them distracted and away from here. They have no clue that their sons are Samurai. Can you please do this for me? Please?"

She looked at both of her children and said, "Ok, but first I want to meet Jase."

Cameron went and got him, which he was working on making cutout stars or is on 'Star Duty'. He came back and introduced himself after Emmy told him that the woman was her mother.

"Hello, I'm Jase the White Ranger," he said.

"Oh," Emmy said. "I forgot to mention, I'm the Rainbow Ranger." Silvia smiled and went to the other room.

"I didn't know your mother was Silvia?" my dad said. "Hey," Jayden said. "I didn't even know she knew you."

* * *

The rest of the time was spent getting the decorations up and the wedding ready for the next day.

Emmy sometimes spaced out because she was trying to think of a cover story in case anyone saw the zords. I guess Jase wanted them out during the wedding as well. When we were done, she had one. She'll say that they are things that she made for her and her friends and that Jase thought it would be nice if they were out for the ceremony.

Even Jase came up with a way so that they can see it better. There was somewhat of a ledge around the top of the room, so just before anyone can go in, they'll get the zords up there.

I got to know Silvia a bit better and when she meant that she wanted to help out, she was saying that she wanted to be a second mentor to the younger team of rangers. That I know was going to be very helpful.

Knowing Emmy, she was really excited for the wedding tomorrow that she wanted all the girls to keep the zords out for the evening. Even though I keep mine in my side table drawer, I decided to go with it.

Tomorrow was going to be the happiest day in her life.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	51. Chapter 50 Wedding Day

**This is the chapter that I really want you to see. It is probably one of my favorite chapters that I wrote for this story. Also, this chapter marked the halfway point of the story.**

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

The day was finally here. Emmy and Jase were going to get married today.

I got up and got the other girls up as well. We had to get ready for the day. Sarafina and Lillyona were bridesmaids and I was the Maid of Honor.

We needed to first get hair and make-up done before we could get our dresses on. I heard footsteps; being a little paranoid I clenched my seat. When the steps got closer, I was almost ready to pull out my watch. I was relieved when it was only Silvia. "It seems like you guys are almost done. Well Emmy is just getting some touch-ups done and in a little bit you guys can see her dress."

My dress ended up being red and the bridesmaids dresses were a pale pink with white sparkles on it. I was just putting one of my earrings when I heard Emmy. Looking behind me, I saw Emmy prettier than ever. Her white dress fitted her shape perfectly. There were touches of sparkles on the top and on the straps. The bottom flowed down like a waterfall and it just barely touched the ground and flowed as well into the short train. Her shoes were small heeled, strap shoes. Around her neck was the diamond necklace, wore pearl earrings, and the veil had pearls woven in attached to a little diamond encrusted tiara on her head.

"Wow. You look amazing Emmy," exclaimed Sarafina. "Thank you."

Silvia came in with Jayden and they were stunned. "Wow," said Jayden.

Silvia smiled and said, "You look amazing Emily. I am so proud to have you as my daughter. Now, let's get moving girls."

We walked out of the room and took a short ride to the venue. I knew that everyone would be there before us. Walking in, I heard some whispers and saw no guys around. Emmy stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Emmy?" asked Lillyona. She shook her head. Jayden went up to her and repeated the question.

"This place was where mom and dad got married. I wanted to get married here because then I thought that I could feel connected to dad still. I just wish he was here." She started to cry, but Jayden calmed her.

"Emmy, I know you miss him. I miss him too, but this is not the time to get upset. This is your wedding day, just think of who you do have and that you are still connected to him in here," and he pointed to her heart.

She dried her eyes and said, "Ok."

* * *

We got into positions seeing two of Jase's little cousins as the flower girl and ring bearer, Rosie and Zack.

Silvia giving us our bouquets of flowers, I could smell the sweetness of the flowers. I heard the music starting to play and it began.

Rosie walked out first, dropping flower petals of different colors. Zack went next, carrying a pillow that had the rings on it. Then Lillyona went followed by Sarafina a few steps behind and then me a few steps behind her. When I got to the front, I could see everyone. I saw Jase and Darien's family, my team and Darien's team of rangers, Jayden's team, the Forest Rangers, my dad, Mentor-Ji, Ivy, and Silvia was coming to take her seat.

Everyone stood and looked behind them. Coming from the back was the bride herself and her brother. When they got to the front, Jayden gave a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her off to Jase. He took his seat and everyone sat. Emmy gave me her bouquet and for the first time, I saw the zords. Then the man started to talk.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two people. If there is anyone here who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. "Now then, do you Jase take Emily to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Do you Emily take Jase to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "May I please have the rings?" Zack gives him the rings.

"Repeat after me, I Jase Johnson," "I Jase Johnson," "Take you Emily Shiba," "Take you Emily Shiba," "To be my wife," "To be my wife," "With this ring," "With this ring," "I thy wed." "I thy wed." "I Emily Shiba," "I Emily Shiba," "Take you Jase Johnson," "Take you Jase Johnson," "To be my husband," "To be my husband," "With this ring," "With this ring," "I thy wed." "I thy wed." "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jase lifts the veil up and kisses Emmy, everyone claps, and the zords drop flower petals.

They then go down the aisle, followed by me and Darien, Sarafina and Jack, Lillyona and Ryan. Everyone else then follows. Everyone was congratulating the married couple. I looked to see if I could find Jayden, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Jayden with the zords and he was handing me mine back, which I graciously accepted.

We then moved to the room where we would be having dinner. Jase, Emmy, Jayden, Silvia, Steven, Catherine, Darien and I sat at the head table.

After we got served, Darien makes a toast.

"I would like to make a toast to Jase and his wife Emily. You are the best brother I could ever have. I know we've had our ups and downs, but we'll always be brothers. Emily you are the smartest, sweetest, most generous person I know. I am glad that we are friends."

Then Jayden stands up to make a toast.

"I too would like to make a toast. Jase, you are the most exciting person that I could ever be friends with, especially since you like to look at the moon and stars at night as well. Emmy, you're the best little sister I could have. You're strong, brave, determined, and hardworking like me. I know that you made the right choice. To Jase and Emily." "To Jase and Emily!" everyone else said.

I knew they were happy together.

* * *

After we had dinner, we all went to another room to dance. It was amazing. The place was full of color, light and stars.

Someone then said, "Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Shiba!" They came in together and headed for the dance floor. It is accustomed for the newly-weds to have the first dance with the song that they first danced to. The song that they danced to was Drops of Jupiter by Train. It was so romantic. I couldn't help myself, but me and a few other rangers hid and made sparkly confetti fall down on them on the last stretch of the song.

Everyone danced at least once, even Emmy with Jayden.

Then it came time for cake. It was a three layered wedding cake with mockingjays all over it and a little figurine of them at the top. Together they cut the cake and share their first slice. It made me think about how my wedding was going to be.

During the time, I was surprised when I saw some zords around. I went up to Silvia who was talking to my dad, Ji and Ivy.

"What's with the zords all over the place?" I asked concerned.

Silvia looked around and said, "Your dad and I thought it would be nice if they were out." I looked around the room again and I saw that some had trays, some were with little kids like Rosie, and some were just doing whatever.

"You mean that you thought they could help out?" I asked a little confused. She smiled and said, "Yes. I thought that this may be the only time they have a chance to see other people. Also, when I saw how well they were helping get ready, I thought they could help here too."

I giggled. I never would have thought of that.

At the end of the night, Emmy tossed her bouquet behind her and I caught it without even trying. Seeing little Rosie a little upset made me give her the flowers to cheer her up.

* * *

Once everyone left, all who remained was the four ranger teams, their mentors and Jase and Darien's parents. Jase and Emmy also remained because they did not want to go anywhere for their honeymoon.

"Well that was fun," said Jane.

I then heard what sounded like a buzz. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and then I heard a beeping. I had the device in my ear the entire time in case there was any trouble, but I made sure that nobody saw it.

I ran to my dad and whispered, "I hear a buzzing sound and the alarm went off."

He looked at me like I was crazy and mouthed, "You sure?" I nodded and then I heard a scream.

Everyone turned to the direction of the scream and I saw Catherine being held by a stranger nighlok which I thought I heard Jayden whisper Serrator.

"So, you think that on a special day like today there would be no attacks. Well, I got news for you. That is just what I wanted you to think."

"Catherine!" Steven cried trying to get her back, but it was no use.

Every one of us rangers was together in a straight line, even our zords were with us. They all seemed to be looking at me since I seem to be the first to do it.

I knew I had no choice, but we had to get Catherine back. Giving a nod of my head, they knew what to do.

We morphed.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	52. Chapter 51 Serrator

**Though this chapter continues from the end of the last chapter, I had to put it in because the next few chapters that follow this are fun chapters that were written, so this chapter makes a good stopping point for this round.**

**_Joseph's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

I knew what we were doing was exposing ourselves, but we had to save Catherine, considering that she is Darien and Jase's mother.

We morphed into our ranger forms.

All of us were ready.

Antonio had the light zord with him, Jayden was in Super Samurai mode, Darien had his Sea Serpent staff, Amanda had her Panther sword, and Emmy had her Mockingjay shield.

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!" all of us Samurais said, including Gorge.

"Rangers shown, power of the forest!" the Forest Rangers cried. Then we attacked.

Going straight for him, he released a ball of energy to us, somewhat knocking us down.

I knew we had to be strong in order to get Catherine back.

Trying to get up, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Looking at the others, I saw only five still standing and they were behind Emmy's shield. I knew I couldn't get up and I saw the others were also having trouble trying to get up too.

Taking a closer look at who was still standing, I saw three reds and a gold one with a staff.

It was Amanda, Darien, Emmy, Jayden, and Luke!

They tried to go in for the attack again, but Jayden and Luke were thrown aback.

Now it was just the ones who possess the Nature Combination.

Without even knowing, I felt a wave of relief come over me. Looking at where it came from, I saw Jayden holding the crystal.

I looked again at the three and I saw that they were surrounding Catherine.

We powered down and walked over to them.

"What just happened?!" asked Steven.

Darien gave a sigh and said, "I know this may sound crazy, but it's not. Those five are the Forest Rangers; Gorge is a Mighty Morphin', and the rest of us are Samurai Rangers, including your own sons."

They were shocked.

"Listen," Jase said. "Before you say anything, you have to hear this. We didn't become rangers by will, but it just came to us. We've been keeping this a secret because if you found out, you might have us quit or you could have been attack by things like him called nighlok. Do you understand why we didn't want you to know about it earlier?"

Catherine and Steven looked at each other and hugged their sons.

"You can stay as long as you want," said Steven.

Emmy then walked up to them, handed them a necklace and said, "Since you know, you mustn't tell anyone who we are and you have to wear these so the nighlok can't find you. Ok?"

They nodded.

"Ah, group hug!" I shouted.

Everyone hugged.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	53. Chapter 52 Funny Moments

**Hey everyone. I'm feeling a little generous this week. Instead of two chapters, I'm posting four this week. I'm going to my first convention this weekend and I'm excited, hence why I'm posting more chapters**

**_Jessie's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

It was our day off and I was talking to Amanda.

"So Amanda, can you think of any funny moments from the past?" I asked.

"Uh, here's one. Just when we looking for the others, I ran into Jack and I literally mean ran into him. I fell to the ground."

That moment made me laugh.

"Another time Emily punched Mike in the shoulder."

"Ok here's some before we came. I swapped out my dad's shaving gel for glue, pulled a prank on my neighbor, pretended to throw up, set my dog loose on the neighbor's cat, and pretended that I was dead," I said laughing so hard.

Those made Amanda laugh as well.

"Well here's one you don't know. Emmy took at all the guys in one minute, even her brother," Amanda told me.

"Wow, I didn't know that!" I said sounding surprised. "Know listen to this. I just set a prank in action. The guys thought that a famous chick singer was in town and I gave them the directions. What they don't know is that they are about to be covered in snow!"

"Whoa! That is an awesome prank!"

We then heard the guys were back and when they came though the seating area, they covered in snow.

Amanda and I just laughed so hard that we fell off the seats.

It was the best prank I ever pulled off and know my zord, the snow leopard, thought they were a mountain and pounced all over them. Then he actually peed on them and the pee was the symbol for snow.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	54. Chapter 53 Mia Gets Cooking Lessons

**_Zoe's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

"Ok Mia," I told her. "I am going to teach you how to cook right."

It was our day off and Jessie was with Amanda.

"Why do you want to teach me how to cook since my friends already like my food?" Mia asked.

"I have won 10 junior cooking contests, 5 bake-offs, and baked my cousin's wedding cake. Plus, I seen and tasted a bit of your food and it was horrible. I think you need a teacher to teach you how to cook. Anyway, I talked to Jonathan and he told me what to do for dinner. We are going to make a meatloaf with homemade mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables."

"Sounds easy enough to do." I shook my head and said, "You don't get it Mia. I will help you, but you got to follow the directions I give you and I won't help as much as you think."

"Oh," Mia said sounding surprised. I shook my head.

"Ok Mia, if you can do this I will challenge you a bit harder every time."

* * *

Watching Mia do it seemed painful. I had to fix some errors she had, but I spotted them before they got worse.

"No Mia. You are supposed to follow the directions with the amounts, not guessing the amounts!"

Eventually, she was able to get it. I tasted them and they weren't that bad, may have needed some things, but they weren't bad.

I called the others so they can see if trying to teach Mia how to cook should continue or not, but when I went into the seating area, no one was there.

A note was on one of them and it said that they were going to be at the Shiba House, so we went there with dinner.

* * *

As soon as we got there, I realized why they left. They were here because they wanted to have a little party for the newlyweds.

"Hey everyone. We brought dinner and Mia cooked it." Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry," said Mia. "Zoe helped me with it. Try some guys."

* * *

After we all ate, everyone was impressed.

"I must say," says Kevin. "I thought it was going to be worse, but this was not that bad. Zoe, you should continue to help Mia cook better."

Everyone else agreed even Emmy and Jase.

With that, I knew that I was going to make Mia a better cook.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	55. Chapter 54 Emmy Sings

**_Amanda_****_'s POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

I was going to go out to get some air when I started to hear some singing from Jayden's room.

Peeking in a little, I saw Emmy in there with a guitar and she was singing.

Wait a minute. Singing!

Emmy was singing wonderfully and she never told us!

"With drops of Jupiter in her hair-air-air," Emmy sang.

I listened and when she was done, I came in clapping. "Wonderful. Just wonder."

Emmy got up turned around and said, "How long have you've been listening?"

"I was listening for almost the entire song. You have a gift Emmy."

Emmy blushed. "I didn't want anyone to know that I could sing because my mom gave me guitar lessons and I started to sing shortly after. Jayden I know would maybe be jealous if he found out that I could sing."

* * *

Later as we were training I heard her again, even Jayden's team heard it too.

"Where's that coming from?" Antonio asked.

They followed to where the music was coming from and I realized that they discovered Emmy's singing talent.

As soon as she was done singing, everyone was around her asking questions.

"Emmy, I didn't know you could sing?" Jayden replied. "You truly have a gift for music."

She smiled and said thanks, but before she could do another song, she disappeared through a gap.

"EMMY!" we all cried.

This was not good. A gap could only mean one thing.

A nighlok has taken Emmy!

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	56. Chapter 55 Copytron

**Ok, I think this is the first chapter that has this, but from now on, there will be some chapters that will be from the POV of two characters instead of one. (I wasn't the one to start this.) When these chapters happen, the person's POV that we're seeing will be labeled and in bold.**

**_Amanda_****_'s/Jayden's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

**Amanda**

We were all shocked that Emmy was gone, but the nighlok had taken her. The only question is why did they do it?

The gap sensor went off and we all went to see what was going on.

"They're at the park," Ji told us. "Hurry rangers. I don't like the feel of this."

We all morphed and ran out.

* * *

When we reached the park, right away we knew something was wrong. No kids were around, no nighlok or moogers were around, but Emmy was on the ground next to the swing, unconscious.

"Emily!" Jayden cried and he ran to her.

"Jayden, wait!" I called, but it was too late: the nighlok had appeared and attacked Jayden.

"Jayden!" we all exclaimed.

"You think that's the real rainbow ranger?" the nighlok asked. He threw some sand over Emmy and her body disappeared like it was a hologram. "I just copied her!"

"What have you done with my sister?!" Jayden said as he got to his feet.

We all got behind Jayden, ready to help him.

"Don't worry, she's resting peacefully with Octoroo," the nighlok said. "But as for you rangers, I think you won't be able to take what I copied! Boozertron! Come on out!"

From behind us, Boozertron, who we thought Emmy defeated, showed up. "He-he, nice work Copytron," he said. "That got them on their toes. Now, where were we last time? Oh yea, Red and Indigo were going to go into a book, a long book a long ending."

Cameron and I took a step back, right into some moogers that appeared.

"You'll never win!" I said as I used my spin sword to take out a few moogers.

"You won't get us!" Cameron added.

The moogers overpowered us before anyone else could react, and the portal opened up in front of us.

"Guys!" Kevin yelled.

We tried to fight the moogers and the others tried to help us, but there was too many and they kept pushing the other rangers farther and farther away.

"Amanda! Cameron!" Darien yelled.

The moogers pushed us into the portal and we disappeared from the others, landing in the middle of a street filled with owls.

"Oh no," I whispered. "I know where we are."

"Where? I'm not the one who reads a lot," Cameron said.

"Owls, the Dursleys, and letters addressed to," I began, and picked up a letter that had strayed away from the others, "Harry Potter."

* * *

**Jayden**

Amanda and Cameron were gone, we knew that, but which book were they in? There were thousands of possibilities that could have happened!

We were able to destroy all the moogers then we faced Copytron and Boozertron, ready to take them down.

"Now we're going to get our friends back!" Antonio said. "Barracuda Blade!"

"Spin sword," everyone else said.

But before our attacks could reach them, they started to dry out and they disappeared, out attacks hitting a tree.

"Dang it!" Lillyona said, throwing a rock into the nearby water. "Now what do we do?"

"We don't even know what book they're in!" Jack said.

"We need to think of something," Joseph said. "Maybe the mentors can get it is we go back there and do some research."

"Good idea," I said. "Come on."

I glanced one last time at where Emmy's hologram was then joined the others.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	57. Chapter 56 Singing's a Wonder

**_Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

I just knew one thing: I wasn't with my friends anymore.

But where was I?

There were trees, and rocks, and everything I liked, even the mockingjays from the Hunger Games!

The mockingjays were singing a tune that was peaceful, and it was close to something I knew.

I sang along softly, and the birds stopped, listening to me.

Through my singing, I heard someone also voicing me, and I knew who it was: Jase.

"Jase!" I screamed, stopping my singing. "Where are you!?"

He had a song-like voice, which seemed to be the only way he could talk to me, and said, "Emily! You're ok! The only way we can talk to each other is through song, and when I heard your voice in my head, I knew what happened: with our marriage, it added a bit of singing-telepathy to us. We can still talk, even if we are all the way across the world."

Picking up on what Jase was saying, I sang, "I miss you, and I don't know where I am. But I'm scared. I need you, I need the team. Please, do whatever you can to find me and bring me back."

"We think a nighlok took you, and it's linked to your singing," Jase said.

"My singing?" I said. "But, why?"

"Hello Emily Shiba," said a voice.

I spun around and saw Master Xandred walking to me.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	58. Chapter 57 Wizard Shopping

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Cameron asked.

Suddenly, two owls flew to us and dropped letters in our hands. They had our names on it.

We both looked at each other, worried about what it could be.

"How could we be going to Hogwarts?" I said as we opened the letters and read it.

"I don't know, but we're not wizards," Cameron said.

"You!" said a voice by number 4 Privet Drive.

We both turned to see Vernon Dursley walking to us, not too happy at all.

"Um," I said. "Hello, sir?"

"What do you think you're doing here? And what type of costume is that?" Vernon said.

"We were just leaving," Cameron said, pulling my arm and beginning to walk away.

"Yea, we were just doing that," I agreed.

We both ran from Vernon as he called out, "Wait, what about that ridiculous get-up you're in?"

* * *

We stopped to rest.

"Power down," I said after looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Power down," Cameron repeated.

"Ok, let me give you a brush-up about what goes on in the world of Harry Potter," I said. "First-"

Suddenly, a bus pulled up to us.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard," said Stan.

Cameron and I jumped to our feet.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!" Stan said.

We walked inside the Knight Bus.

"Where are you guys heading?" Stan asked us.

"Um, the Leaky Cauldron," I answered.

Cameron gave me a bewildered look.

"Earl, take us to the Leaky Cauldron," Stan said, tapping the glass behind him.

As we traveled, I told Cameron about what needed to be done in Harry Potter and how to act.

"But what if nighlok come in?" Cameron whispered, making sure that Stan didn't hear him, who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Then we'll fight then," I replied. "And let me do all the talking if anyone asks questions."

Stan walked by us. "So, you're not from around here, are you?" he asked as he sat at a table next to us.

"No, we just moved here from America," I said.

"There any Wizarding school there?" Stan asked.

"Nope," I replied. "None, but back in the States, we didn't even know there were witches and wizards."

Suddenly, the bus came to a rough halt, me and Cameron falling to the ground while Stan stayed still.

"Well, there's your stop," Stan said, getting up.

We got up and entered the Leaky Cauldron, going quickly by the wizards who were there.

We didn't even stop when someone offered us some food, even though we were hungry.

Diagon Alley was ahead of us.

"Alright, we need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank," I whispered to Cameron as we walked down the street to the large marble-white bank.

Cameron was amazed.

"Oh come on," I said, pulling his arm as he stopped to stare at some owls. "We have our lists with our letters."

"Wait, don't we need a key or something?" Cameron asked.

I put a hand in my pocket and pulled out a gold key. "We do have keys to our vaults," I said.

* * *

After getting money and shopping for our stuff, we went to Ollivander's, the wand shop.

"After this, we need to get a pet and then to the train," I told Cameron.

Cameron nodded.

Ollivander greeted us as if he knew us and he knew we were rangers.

"Welcome Samurai Rangers," he said as he picked out a few wands for us to test.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked.

"I know every wizard," Ollivander replied.

We tested our wands.

I ended up with a ten-inch flexible wand with dragon heart-string and a phoenix feather core.

Cameron got a nine-and-a-half-inch inflexible wand with unicorn hair and dragon heart-string core.

We paid for our wands and were about to leave when Ollivander said, "I hope we shall see each other again."

We went to get pets. I got a Siamese cat and named it Talker as it kept meowing at me while I was buying it. Cameron chose a gold tabby cat and named it Golden, after Antonio, he told me when I asked.

Once we left, we headed to the train, ready to see Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	59. Chapter 58 Searching

**_Jase's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

"Jayden, I know how to talk to Emmy!" I told Jayden.

"How?" Jayden said. "Don't leave me in the dark!"

"When we both did the marriage, we got a power to communicate to each other through song," I said. "I was just able to talk to her!"

"How is she?" Jayden asked, definitely worried.

"She's fine," I replied. "Maybe we can use our ear-pieces to talk to the others! Do Amanda and Cameron have them?"

"I've tried that," Antonio called through the other room. "It's only static, nothing that will let me hear them. It's the same with Emmy, also."

"Could you try again?" Jonathan said.

"Sure, I'll try," Antonio said. He came into the room and said, "Amanda, Cameron, can you hear me?"

There was a pause, then static, but roughly we heard Amanda say, "Antonio! Thank goodness you were able to contact us!"

"Where are you?" I said.

"We were sent to the world of Harry Potter," Cameron said. "What about you guys? Any luck in Emmy?"

"Her and Jase can communicate through song," Jayden said.

"She's doing great!" I said.

"So, what do we do about getting you out of there?" Sarafina said.

"Sara, I know you're a book fan, so in my room, on the bookshelf, there are the Harry Potter series," Amanda instructed. "Start reading and remind me what happens during Halloween, because for some reason, we've been accepted to Hogwarts and are on the train there now. Halloween is the next major event, so I need to know what's going on."

Sarafina went to get the book and came back, scanning through the pages. "Hermione is in the girl's bathroom, crying, when Harry and Ron come in and see the troll. The troll breaks the bathroom and Harry and Ron defeat the troll, Hermione becoming their friend," she summarized.

"Alright, we'll hopefully see you guys soon," Amanda said. "Be careful."

"You too," we all replied.

Then the connection was static again.

"We know where they are," Antonio said.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	60. Chapter 59 Welcome to Hogwarts

**_Amanda's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

We were on the train to Hogwarts where Cameron and I were going.

As we were looking for a compartment after talking to Antonio, we found that all were full except for one which had only two boys. "May we?" I asked.

They gave us a nod.

Sitting down, I sat next to the boy with glasses and Cameron right across from me.

"What are your names?" asks the red headed boy.

"I'm Cameron Carter and this is my sister Amanda Carter," Cameron replied.

"I'm Ron Weasley." "Harry Potter."

My jaw dropped.

"THE Harry Potter!" I asked. He nodded.

* * *

The rest of the way there was something.

We met Hermione Granger, had something to eat and resisted the urge to try and see how the others were.

* * *

By the time that we got there it was dark out. We took boats across the lake to the castle where we were going to learn magic.

Going in, we went into the Great Hall. There at the front was a stool and an old hat that was to be the sorting hat.

When it came time for us to be sorted, I was nervous. Cameron went up first.

"Ah yes. Very daring, a lot of courage I see, important to others you know. Gryffindor!"

My brother was placed in Gryffindor and now it was my turn.

"A leader I see, brave, noble, a risk taker, someone who protects others from harm, courageous, strong, loyal. A difficult one you are, very difficult…Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor, I was placed in Gryffindor. Now this was something.

* * *

Later that night, once everyone was asleep, I slipped out of my bed and went to the common room. I saw Cameron there just as we planned.

"Hey Cameron," I whispered. "Hey."

I sat next to him on the couch, noticing that he was wearing his watch just like I was wearing mine.

"What are we going to do Amanda? We can't reach our friends, we don't if there is any nighlok here, and I do not want to be wearing the same thing every day!" he complained.

"Come on Cameron. We have to wait this out until we can go back," I said.

Suddenly I felt a vibration. I pulled something from my pocket and it looked like a disc. It had the Shiba crest on the top. Emmy must have made it. A note was stuck to it saying that it was for me.

Opening it revealed a hologram and it was of Emmy up against a tree scared and then I saw him approaching her, Master Xandred.

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	61. Chapter 60 Quick Thinking

**_Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by Friends819._**

* * *

Master Xandred, the person who we were fighting, and I was terrified.

"What do you want with me?" I barely managed to whisper, my voice shaky.

"Your voice," Xandred said.

I gulped.

"You see, you're songs are the only thing that can cure my headache," Xandred said. "So, you will give me your voice."

I took a step back, but I was against a tree. "Never," I hissed.

Xandred drew his sword and placed the tip against me. "Now, Emily Shiba, it's either this, or I'll kill your friends and family, starting with Jase," he threatened.

"Leave him alone!" I cried, kicking the sword away and rolling to the side. "Go, Go Samurai!"

I morphed and got to my feet, my sword drawn. "No! I won't let you hurt anyone else! You've done enough! You won't lay a hand on my friends and family!" I exclaimed.

"It's too late," Xandred said. "I've already sent Moogers to weed them out, and all the nighlok are going to get them. The only way I'll let them go is if you give me your voice."

I was shaking. What was I going to do? I needed my voice, but was it important enough to keep instead of my samurai family?

Suddenly, I pictured them, everyone gone as I ran to the Shiba House.

"No!" I cried, dropping to my knees, my hands covering my face.

"Do you really want them gone?" Xandred asked me, walking up to me as I unwillingly powered down. "What's more important?"

I hid my tears from him, knowing that he would use them as a weakness.

What do I do? What was more important?

* * *

**Please review and share.**


	62. Chapter 61 What Do I Choose

**_Emmy's POV. This chapter was written by me._**

* * *

"What will it be? Your voice or your friends and family?" Master Xandred said.

I couldn't bear the thought of not having the people I love in order to save my voice. What I need is a place to think so I got up and jumped off trees to get to the top. "One hour," he said. "You have one hour to make your choice."

When I knew it was safe, I pulled out the flash drive and watched the video, knowing that if I choose my voice I would never see them again.

Seeing Jase and I together brought on more tears. If I choose my voice over family, I would never have a family with him. Ever.

If I chose them over my voice, I would never be able to sing again. Maybe not even be able to speak.

Pulling out a picture, I hugged it and cried.

* * *

I cried for most of the time, I didn't want to lose them especially Jayden and Silvia. They are my only biological family I have left.

"What am I going to do?" asking a picture of my dad. "I wish you were here. I need your help!"

He was never coming back that was for sure. Then the red light came in front of me.

"Don't worry Mockingjay," said a voice.

I looked up and I saw him. "Dad?" I asked still crying. He smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I buried my face in my arms again, trying not to show my expression.

"I have to choose. Between my loved ones to live or have my voice taken away by Master Xandred," I said between sniffles. "I was afraid this day would come."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"Master Xandred tried to take your voice before when you were an infant."

"What?!"

"When the Shiba House was under a surprise attack, it was another attempt to get it. At least I sealed him away until you were ready."

"So what, when I sing it has a special property like a cure for the incurable."

He gave a little chuckle and said, "That's kind of what it is."

"But how am I supposed to keep my voice and those who I love alive?"

"I think that you are ready," he said looking at me seriously.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"Have I ever told you about the day you were born?" I shook my head.

"If I remember correctly, I was the first red ranger to ever have two kids." "I didn't know that dad."

"Well when you were born, your eyes were gold not brown. I wasn't sure why so I looked through the Archives and I found out why. Because of who you are you have more symbol power and strength then any rangers before."

"My eyes were gold?"

"Yes. You are very special and the reason why your eyes are brown and not gold is that your power allowed it to seem as though your eyes were normal and not special. Anyway, you have two even greater gifts. You can go into a mode called animal mode where you can change into the animal of your zord, so you can change into a lion or look like your zord and have its power while you are still a ranger."

"What's the other gift?" I asked eagerly wanting to know more.

"No other ranger has been able to posse this before, but you can call on the help of your ancestors and have more power than the Black Box and the Gigazord could ever have."

"I-I didn't even know I could do that. All I knew was that I have them."

He then seemed as though he was starting to fade.

"Wait! Stay!" I exclaimed.

"I can't. Remember, I am always in your heart." Then he was gone.

I started to make my hand in a fist when I felt a pinch. Noticing it was in my hand is my mocking jay pin.

I thought I saw it wink and move its wings. Then it did.

It flew into the air and landed in my palm, releasing the arrow from its mouth. The arrow went into my skin and I could see it traveling through my veins.

After I could no longer see the arrow, I wiped my eyes noticing that my tears were a golden color instead of clear.

I looked at myself through my laptop and I could see that dad was right.

My eyes are gold.

Then I felt a surge of power run through me, my eyes giving off a small amount of light.

Without even knowing I did it, I morphed.

Wasn't sure how I looked, I did the symbol for mirror and saw myself in a whole new way.

I had a jacket on that looked like the jacket they would wear in shark attack mode, a red jacket and the back was the symbol for light. My shield was on my arm, but something was different. It seemed as though there was heavy duty armor on me and my helmet was the way it is when I am in megamode.

"Your time is up! Time for you to choose!"

I looked down at him and said quietly to myself, "Let the Hunger Games begin Master Xandred. Let it begin."

* * *

**Please review and share.**


End file.
